Claiming What is Mine
by Lesliezin
Summary: Taking place during the movie in an AU. With Metro man's 'death', Megamind can finally claim what is rightly his, Roxanne. But to what length will Megamind go to keep her; when Roxanne's best friend refuses to give up? Megamind & Roxanne, Bernard & Other character. Chapter 6 up!
1. Bound in More Ways than One

**Hello all,**

**Ok first off this is my first Megamind story ever. I've tried to keep mistakes down, but nobodies perfect. I hope you all enjoy the story and please note it is rated M for a reason, it will be light and fluffy in spots, but not fully okay? Some chapters are of a sexual nature and if you under the legal age for this rating no reading.**

**The first chapter has sexual content not suited for under aged readers, just warning everyone, be prepared.**

**Also I don't own Megamind, this is purely fan fiction of an AU kind, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing she noticed was she was no longer in her apartment; the last thing she remembered was changing into her tank top and pyjama bottoms. It had been a horrible week as she recalled: Metro Man dead, Megamind in control of the city, and everyone powerless to stop him. She had even given a Eulogy for the fallen hero; her good friend earlier that day. Still the horrid week passed in a haze since Metro Man day, and now it just went down hill even more.

Shaking off the dizziness, Roxanne looked around to find herself tied to the usual chair but something was different. Blinking a few times she realized the large swivel chair was already facing her and the blue alien wore a sly grin on his face as he eyed her. It got her to look down, now she remembered more clearly. She had changed into her pyjamas but when she headed for the bathroom a black gloved hand appeared with the spray and everything went black.

Definitely different, Megamind never kidnapped her 'after hours', always when she was dressed and presentable. Plus the blue of her bottoms and tank with black lace trim didn't help these were 'his colours'. Realizing this she blushed both from embarrassment at the state of undress and being caught in his colours. Then it occurred to her that Minion would've at least tried to cover her up some more, but the sweet fish was no where to be found. Looking around she found no sign of the Hench fish, but looking around only proved how the situation was different. She may well indeed be in the usual chair, but not in the usual room! A Large canopy bed with black and navy blue covers was in the centre of the room to her right. To her left was a bathroom and large bookshelf with various books from romance to sci-fi and some books on astrology and physics. Behind her was a dresser and in the corner was a large flat screen TV and chair. Facing Megamind she noticed the large desk behind him and realised where she was... HIS ROOM!

Roxanne couldn't help but shiver, the room was cooler and lack of clothes made it worse, but she also shivered because of the location. Focusing on the villain she noted the silence he was enjoying just watching her and rather then start the banter he was waiting. "Well this is... different. Get tired of the traps and alligators? Decided to trade the blinky dials and testla coils for a comfy room? Oh you thought to try your hand at being unpredictable again?"

"Well considering it took you all of one minute and thirty-seven seconds to form an answer, Miss Ritchie. I will take that as proof of how 'unpredictable' I am." Megamind replied the grin never leaving his face. The look he gave as his eyes ran over her caused yet another shiver as her thoughts turned to darker areas.

It had been that way since her first kidnapping; her darker side loved the way he looked at her like that. Secretly she would fantasize about him and enjoyed every kidnapping knowing he would move closer and she'd catch the sent of leather and his cologne. Always though she beat the dark desires down and kept in control. Good girls didn't go for the bad boys, and these dark desires would remain buried if she had her way.

Right on cue as if sensing her resist those hidden desires, Megamind stood with his hands behind his back and crossed the room towards her. "My, my Miss Ritchie you usually are not this speechless is something distracting you? Are you trying to hide something?"

Roxanne froze, did he know of her deeply hidden desires? No! He couldn't she had only ever confided in her diaries. "Why did you kidnap me Megamind? You control the city now. I'm no longer needed to bait anyone. Why kidnap me? What's the point?"

"The point my dear Miss Ritchie is you. You were always more than mere bait. It was not just a mere game of Metro Mahn and me trying to best the other." As he spoke he had come to stand in front of her and caught her chin gently lifting her face, and knelt down to whisper in her ear the next part. "You were always the prize."

Feeling his breath against her neck made her shiver again as her hidden desires resurfaced and she fought to push them down. She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking into his vivid green eyes she knew the look he would give her and how it would exacerbate things, she gritted her teeth to keep from saying anything to tempt him further. Her expression caused the villain to chuckle before he continued. "Come now, you're the nosy reporter. I have kidnapped you a total of 206 times. In the earlier years Metro Mahn did not even need to be called. He would show up unexpectedly, so rude of him. It was after kidnapping 167 that we took to calling Metro Mahn. No matter what, he always would take you away from me."

The reporter's eyes shot open as something clicked, it was all a game until a few years ago. Then Megamind was actively trying to kill Metro Man, she noted the difference then the seriousness that came after one such kidnapping. She had once asked Wayne what changed, but he refused to give her a reason. It was the first question he ever refused to answer. They had been fighting over her! Wayne knew she'd be angry if he told her this and so she was effectively kept out of the loop. But there was more to it, she knew there was. It was not just two aliens fighting over her, she already knew Wayne had had feelings for her but she only viewed him as a friend nothing more.

The kidnappings grew more serious with each one; Wayne became fiercer in protecting Roxanne, as though he knew she was in danger just by being near Megamind but not in danger of his traps. No this danger was something else, like prolonged contact in the blue alien's presence was harmful. Had Metro Man known something she didn't? Her thoughts were disrupted as a blue soft hand ran over her bare arm. She swallowed and tried to sound angry and feisty, but instead sounded breathless. "What do you want?"

"My dear Miss Ritchie, are your nosy reporter skills not working today? I thought what I wanted was obvious." The blue Villain's smirk and possessive desire in his eyes was unmistakable, he wanted her. Her breath caught and an excited shiver rushed through her. _'No! He's evil! This can not happen, EVER! Tell him no, right now!'_ Her rational mind screamed at her. "N-no you can't have me. I don't belong to you."

The words were spoken but the conviction was lacking, and they both knew it. He chuckled at her attempt to refuse him knowing her heart wasn't in it to resist. But perhaps he should encourage more of her hidden desires. It was chilly in the room only a tank top with spaghetti straps covered her. Thus she was 'pointy' through her tank. His hand ran up her arm once more and trailed a path over her shoulder and down her front. Gently his hand brushed her breast and his thumb stroked her pointy nipple.

The touch surprised Roxanne and a soft gasp escaped her lips, before she bit down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning. She couldn't show that she was enjoying this, but her body seemed to respond without her mind's permission. She trembled and rather then try to lean away in the chair she pushed her chest forward. The darker desires that had been hidden for years grew louder and returned full force from where they were buried.

Again Megamind chuckled at her response; her body was already more than willing. Her feisty mind was the only thing left to over power, and despite her intelligence it was no match for his. "You belong to me now Miss Ritchie. No one is coming to rescue you, and I will never give you up again."

The possessive edge to his silky voice sent another excited shiver to run through her. Normally Roxanne would grow feisty, defiant, and angry at such a claim; but when Megamind said it she knew he was right somehow even if her independent streak rebelled against it. Another excited shiver rushed through her; it was the response Megamind had been waiting for. The game of seduction already tried his patience, and so he decided to take it to the next stage.

Reaching around behind her he leaned in and let the smell of her hair fill his nostrils. One quick yank and the silk rope that kept her in the chair fell away. Her hands were still bound behind her as were her ankles. Regardless in an instant the villain yanked her to her feet. His right arm snaked around her wait, while his left gripped the back of her head. Realising his intent Roxanne's eyes widened and her mind forced a weak protest out of her lips. "No—Mmmmph!"

His blue lips crushed fiercely against hers forcing hers to part and give a pleasure filled moan. Her response and her body's excited shiver confirmed it for the blue villain and the kiss become more passionate and hungry. Years of pent up desire overwhelmed the pair, and Roxanne found herself scooped up and being carried to the bed. The kiss only broke when Megamind gently laid Roxanne on the bed.

Dizzy from the kiss, Roxanne tried to recover and think clearly. Dimly she was aware that Megamind was removing his cloak, and boots. _'For god's sake! Do something! Say something, stop this!'_ Her rational mind screamed at her. Shaking her head to clear it she licked her now sensitive lips. Her voice came out even weaker and breathless. "Please, Megamind you-"

"Shhh Miss Ritchie, we both know your deepest darkest desire. No more resisting it." The villain climbed onto the bed over her as she gapped at him. He knew?! A blush crept onto her face as she grew embarrassed by her inappropriate desires. Before she could respond though, Megamind crushed his lips onto her once more. His tongue delved in to dominate hers before retreating and his lips grew gentle.

Meanwhile his hands ran over her arms and up her shoulders before trailing down to her pert breast, his thumbs stroking her pointy nipples through her tank top. Roxanne's response was another soft moan and pushing her chest upwards towards him. His kisses and touches didn't stop, and gradually the frantic screams of Roxanne's rational mind were barely above a whisper. Her body was responding in its own primitive way, as Megamind's lips trailed down her chin to her neck slowly teasing her with his tongue.

His hands slid down to get underneath her tank top and slid up causing Roxanne to gasp softly. His skin was so soft and as he made direct contact with her breasts she withered on the bed. Megamind's lips left her neck to chuckle at her response before leaning down and biting her tank tops hem to pull it up the rest of the way with his teeth.

Megamind's next action made Roxanne cry out as his mouth came down on her breast sucking and licking her nipple. However it was over too soon when he pulled away. "Noooo." Roxanne moaned pleading for him not to stop, which made the alien grin.

"Patience Miss Ritchie we are far from done." His silky voice made her shiver before he leaned back and behind him. What was he doing? She felt the swift tug of the silk rope that tied her ankles and it slide away. Still straddling her, she felt something prodding her thigh and knew why he was untying her ankles.

He then gave a sharp whistle which made her jump slightly as a lone brain bot came up behind Megamind, and she heard a zipper being pulled down. Obviously unzipping the back of Megamind's suit. "Thank you 212, now go play with the others."

The brain bot 212 flew off to do as 'daddy' instructed leaving the pair alone once more. Meanwhile Megamind undid his belt and removed the top part of his black leather suit, and soon he sat over her bare-chested. He may have been scrawny but he was a well toned alien with muscles in his own right and Roxanne couldn't deny he was very attractive. Still dazed and staring up at him awestruck, Megamind took advantage of the moment to move and remove her pyjama bottoms, and black lacy panties after briefly admiring them.

He quickly stood to remove his black leather pants and boxers. Seeing him bare and erect caused another shiver. '_Oh god he is going to take you! Don't just lay there! Do something!' _Roxanne's faint rational mind screamed but she refused to act. Instead Megamind nudged her legs apart as he climbed back on top of her. Soon he was kissing and touching her passionately.

However the tank top proved an annoying obstruction even pulled up, and it was too nice to tear off. Instead Megamind reached down behind her and gave a swift tug to the silk tie holding her wrists behind her back. Roxanne found she couldn't resist him now even when freed as Megamind placed her hands above her head to pull off her tank top. Soon she was completely bare and exposed to the blue villain and shivered when he pinned her wrists to the bed. Did he honestly think she would resist him? Or try to escape? Resisting and escaping were the last things on her mind at this point.

He pressed firmly against her and began to grind suggestively causing another excited moan to escape her lips. As he positioned himself over her, Roxanne's rational mind pleads faintly for her to stop him, to fight. Vaguely she becomes aware that it isn't just a fear of being taken by the super genius and master of all villainy. It is much deeper than that, like she is about to cross some line, and there will be no turning back. Something permanent and life changing will happen, but what?

Before she can focus any thought on the subject, Megamind pushes inside her. A surprised cry of pleasure escapes her lips as she trembles beneath him. "Ah a scream from you at last, Temptress." Megamind groans and starts moving in and out of her, soon the tempo builds and he starts to take her faster and harder. At one point he releases her wrists to grip her hips, but by then her rational mind has jumped out the window. Instead Roxanne instinctively grips his shoulders.

It is during the wild thrusting, that Roxanne feels something building up in strength. She realises she is about to orgasm, but that it not the only thing building up and strengthening. No this is something else entirely, and it frightens her because it isn't something normal humans feel. It is something foreign...alien. But whatever it is, it is not enough to make her attempt to stop Megamind. The desire to be his even if it is just for one night is too much to simply ignore.

Again she screams in pleasure as she feels pleasure overwhelm her, and soon Megamind feels his own pleasure. In that instance something inside her clicks, like an invisible rope has tied itself about her waist and the other end is tied to Megamind. A feeling of dread creeps over her. What is this? _'It's alright Roxanne.'_

_'Was that Megamind's voice inside my head?! Oh god what has he done to me?!'_ The expression on the blue villain's face goes from happy contentment to wincing at her as though he had just heard her thoughts. In that moment he reached up and stroked her cheek gently lovingly. A second later deep feeling of love and longing rushed through her, but she knew instinctively where the emotions came from. '_I felt his emotions? What is going on? How is this possible?'_

For the very first time Roxanne felt real fear, this strange foreign connection scared her. She had never felt fear with Megamind, he never harmed her, his traps while vicious looking were harmless, but this?! _'Don't be afraid Roxanne. You know I would never harm you.'_

Hearing his voice inside her head made her panic, and she tried to scoot away. Megamind held her firmly by the shoulders and she was reminded he was still inside her. "What have you done to me?!" Roxanne cried out frightened by this new found 'connection'.

Megamind sighed and finally spoke. "I finally finished what we start 10 years ago, you are my mate now."

* * *

**Don't worry our story doesn't end there, more is to come.**

**Up next! Roxanne's best friend Daniella Daniels is on the case to find her lost friend, but will the emotionless Megamind expert, Bernard help her? Find out, and review away.**


	2. The Other Girl

**Ok everybody here is chapter 2 and introducing a new character to the scene, I hope you all like her.**

**Also on a further note for this story, there will be two stories happening at once. It is mostly told from the infamous perspective of Roxanne Ritchie and the other told by her best friend and this new character Daniella Daniels. Of course the perspectives of Megamind and Bernard will be equally important and while their views will not always be addressed, you will hear from them here and there so that everyone gets a clear idea what is motivating them. So without further a due chapter 2.**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you seriously going to sit there drinking coffee and eating doughnuts and do nothing?!" The angry outrage voice of the woman came from the Chief of Metro City Police's office.

"Miss Daniels, there is noth-"

"Don't you dare tell me there is nothing you can do! Roxanne has been missing now for 3 weeks! You can count that high I am sure! And I know that if a person is missing after 24 hours you are required to investigate! Furthermore you and I both know who has her!"

"Miss Daniels we can't do anything against that super intelligent villain. He's-"

"You are scared of him! That is why you won't do anything to help her! It would be obvious to a blind man that he has her!"

"Miss Daniels if we try to force the issue with Megamind he could unleash his brain bots and who knows what else on us."

"It is a wonder you managed before Metro Man came to be the hero here! You are all a bunch of cowards!" With that the door to the office slammed open and out walked the hot tempered lady.

Attired in black and purple hiking boots, blue jeans, and a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Daniella Daniels didn't look the part of a reporter. She wore no make-up, but she did have a delicate beauty that barely called for it. Her dark auburn straight hair was loosely tied back and fell just pasted her shoulders.

Walking purposefully out of the Metro City Police Station, Dani as she preferred to be called; grumbled under her breath about how incompetent the police really were. It didn't help that one cop sat at a desk with his feet up reading the paper. The cover showing a picture of a smiling Roxanne Ritchie, but the title was something Dani would rather not have read. **'Week 3 of Roxanne Ritchie's Disappearance! Police call off search.'**

Finally Dani got to the double doors before her temper could get her in trouble and heads for the parking lot. Once she gets in her Nissan Exterra, she calls hers and Roxanne's boss James on her cell and sets it to loudspeaker to avoid breaking it. "Dani, please tell me some good news."

"I'm sorry boss, nothing good. The police won't do anything, they know Megamind has her but are too afraid to do anything about him. Bunch of yellow spineless cowards!" Dani gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles going white.

"I take it from your tone you let the police chief have the full blunt of your temper." It wasn't a question, her boss knew her well for being bluntly honest and short tempered. He gave a humourless chuckle when silence followed. "God I swear that tongue of yours Dani is sharper than a lightsaber out of Star Wars! I bet you could've cut even Metro Man down to size with words alone! Metro Man if only he was here now, Roxanne would be here working."

"I am sorry I know I promised to keep my cool with the police chief, but-" Dani started to explain.

"No need to apologize Dani, I wasn't complaining. You have every right to lose it with him. I going to put a plea in the paper, it's all we can do now. Plead for Megamind to release her. If uh you want it I'm giving you some time off, she is your friend and well... I'll understand if you want it." James voice saddened and seemed to loose all hope and it made Dani's heart sink.

"James I'm not giving up on her, she is not lost to us yet. Maybe... maybe I can try to learn more about Megamind, I mean I know the general knowledge but maybe I can find something that will help. Maybe I can convince him to let her come home. I'll take the time off, but I am not giving up and neither should you."

There was a lengthy silence as James digested her words. "Alright, you're right Dani, Roxanne deserves better than that. You'll get paid time off, three weeks. Is that enough time?"

"It will have to be." Dani sighed softly; James was a wonderful and friendly boss, the best type to have. She and Roxanne were lucky to have such a great guy for a boss, because he cared about his people unlike some of the executives at KMCP 8.

"So what is your next move then?" James asked after a moment. Dani thought for a moment and looked sky wards for an answer. Peeking just above the buildings in the distance was the Metro Man Museum and the idea sparked.

"I'm going to do research and learn all I can of Megamind. I'll be at the Metro Man Museum, James." Dani answered.

"Alright, keep me posted and I'll do that same here." With that the phone call ended.

It took half the time it normally would to reach the Metro Man Museum, few wanted to be out and about in case Megamind attacked the city so there was hardly any traffic to slow Dani down. Parking her car, Dani picked up her cell, keys, and wallet and slipped them into her pockets. She never bothered with purses; she didn't want worry about bag snatchers.

Entering the Metro Man Museum, it seemed even more deserted than the city. Checking the navigation map for the museum she found the second floor to be the library with all books about Metro Man and a small section dedicated to Megamind. Perfect! Heading for the second floor, Dani made a B-line for the Megamind section to look for any clues she could find.

No sooner did she start to look when a flat voice spoke up, making her jump and whirl around. "Aren't you in the wrong section? Fan girl's usually go for the Metro Man section."

The man had messy light brown hair and glasses. To Dani the man would've even been cute if he would ditch the emotionless and bored expression. He wore a brown suit and blue turtleneck sweater. "Well it is a good thing than that I am not a Metro Man Fan girl, isn't it?"

The only visible expression was a raised brow and an 'I-don't-believe-you look'. "Oh really? Than what are you doing here?"

"The name is Daniella Daniels and I am here to find out as much as I possibly can about Megamind, fact not fiction please. Also, if I could have your name then that would be great." Dani internally winced perhaps her blunt tone was too blunt, or too sharp. A small fleeting expression crossed the man's face before he answered in his usual flat tone. "Bernard Dunmar, I am the curator here."

Well at least he answered her, and didn't get angry at her tone. Taking on a sweeter tone, Dani replied. "Well Bernard, it's alright if I call you Barnard right?" The man looked bored but didn't answer. "Right um Bernard I need to learn all I can about him and find his evil lair. I work at KCMP8 news and am a reporter, but you probably know my co-worker Rox-"

"Yes I know Roxanne Ritchie she is the reporter Megamind always kidnapped." Bernard interrupted wanting her to hurry up to the point of the conversation.

"Well than you know she has been missing for 3 weeks and I am trying to find her. So which books here is fact and which are fiction?" Dani's blunt tone was back, apparently Bernard gets bored easily, but he merely folded his arms over his chest and droned out.

"All the books here hold some fact, but each author adds their own creative license to the books. No one is usually that interested in Megamind to make an actual factual book minus the fiction." Well that sucks! No one could write a book based only on facts? Great!

"Great so I have to shift through a bunch of BS to find any truths?" Again Bernard looked bored, and then Dani sighed. "Is there a Megamind expert that you know of? I need facts and have limited time. Hell Roxanne has limited time for all I know!"

"You're looking at said expert, I spent most my life studying the villain and understanding him." Bernard replied flatly.

"Oh well that's good to know, can you help me out?" Dani tried a sweeter-sided tone hoping it'd work on him. "Please." She added sweetly, remembering Roxanne's trick.

Bernard scoffed at the request, well the 'please' trick always worked with Roxanne, but apparently Dani needed more practice. "I have better things to do than help an amateur looking for clues to save some stuck up reporter."

Ok no more sweet tone with this jerk, Dani forced her temper down but not her biting tone. "And I have better things to do than chat up some heartless emotionless robot curator that knows nothing about Roxanne Ritchie, but can only make an ass out of himself by assuming he does."

A Flicker of shock crossed the man's features at the blunt truth shoved hard at him, but Dani didn't care she was done playing nice. "Excuse me." She bit out before whirling around to go through the Megamind section, and purposely ignored the curator. Stepping in front of the shelf she pulled out several of the more promising books and set to work. Vaguely she was aware of the curator back at his station, but never bothered a glance. Instead she got some copy machine paper to take down notes and was wishing she had brought a notepad.

Hours drifted by as she went through books and writing down what she knew was common knowledge and 'questionable facts', but felt like she was running into a dead ends repeatedly. Finally she realised someone was standing nearby her and looked up at the emotionless Bernard.

"What?" She asked sounding bored now herself and not in the mood to waste time conversing with the unhelpful curator. The curator sighed and set down a tray with two coffees, a carton of milk, sugar packets, and stirrers. The he sat down across from her.

"At this rate you will never leave, so here's a coffee and if it gets you out of here quicker... I'll help you." Bernard said in his emotionless tone. Dani's eyes shot open wide in surprise at the help she would be getting. "Wow um, okay, thank you."

"Please do not mention it, ever." Bernard said as though not wanting to tarnish his 'emotionless reputation'. He removed a couple of books from the table stating that they were useless fact less books, then took a couple more off the shelf saying that the ones he picked would be more helpful.

"So to clarify, tell me what you already know." Bernard said wanting to know how much she knew of Megamind to save time and effort.

"Okay I know Megamind crash landed in prison with his fish named Minion. He was raised by the criminals mostly and hidden amongst them until he built a tricycle with license plates and broke out of prison. The Warden discovered him and was pushing to adopt him, but the government stepped in before the warden gained full custody. Rumour is Megamind spent 2 years as a government lab rat, and finally the warden gained custody of him and Megamind was returned to the prison. He was reunited with Minion and went to school. He eventually got expelled when he released a blue paint bomb. It was later learned that the school was funded by the Scott's, but the teacher did not have a valid license. Later he was allowed to attend high School, because the previous school he attended was not part of the School Board of Education. His first kidnapping of Roxanne was at prom when she was named prom queen and Wayne Scott was named prom King."

"Bravo, you're not a complete loss. It is true that he was a lab rat for 2 years, and the reason the warden gained custody of Megamind is because the warden had government ties. The pod Megamind and Minion arrived in was also returned to the prison after studying it, also due to the warden's government ties. Megamind also had to win the court case against the first school before being allowed into a public school, by that time he was a teenager and his advanced intelligence allowed him to enter high school." Bernard pointed out flatly.

"Alright so we are on the same page then, general facts known. Now what are the facts not everyone knows?" Dani asked wanting to get to the point.

"He was royalty on his home planet, which was why he was saved. Royalty are the only one's allowed a Minion. He would have been the future ruler of his planet had it not been sucked into a black hole." Bernard droned on, "His people was a super advance race, highly intelligent and more so than any human on the planet; so outsmarting him is not an option. More information about his people is stored in the pod, but you would need the Warden's permission to view it. He only allows access to Megamind, Minion, and 'experts'."

Drinking some of her coffee she thought over the new information. "Would the Warden grant 'you' access Bernard? You are a Megamind expert after all? Maybe you could help me get in to learn more of Megamind."

"Right because the Warden is just dying to allow a reporter access to Megamind's crashed pod to report on it." Bernard replied dryly, the sarcasm far from lost.

"I am not doing this research and trying to locate Megamind's lair for a scoop, I am doing it for my best friend whom disappeared out of her own apartment 3 weeks ago. I could care less about reporting what toilet paper Megamind uses." Dani replied bluntly but with a pleading edge to her voice. "Please Bernard help me, no one else is doing anything to find or help her."

Another flicker of emotion that was gone too quick for Dani to read, but Bernard was hesitating and looked like he was about to refuse her request. "Besides if you help me, it get's me out of here all the quicker, and you won't have to worry than about me coming back and nagging you."

It was enough to push Bernard in the direction she wanted him to go, and Bernard gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine I will help you, but now it is time for the museum to close, if you want to continue studying Megamind we'll have to go elsewhere."

Dani looked at her watch, almost 8pm. "Alright can I check out these books?"

"Sure." Bernard answered flatly, as they approached the counter to rent out the desired book to Dani, she noticed only one car parked in the lot, hers.

"Where is your car?" She asked

"It broke down last Monday and is still being fixed. I'm taking the bus." He answered flatly.

"The bus will be too dangerous at night, crime has gone up." Dani pointed out then had an idea, "How about this, come back to my place with me and help me go through these books."

"I haven't eaten dinner." Bernard pointed out flatly.

"Do you like Chinese?"

"It's tolerable." He replied blandly.

"Than I'll buy us take out, we study for bit, and I drive you home. What do you say?" Dani asked pointedly.

"You barely know me, Miss Daniels; and you're inviting me over to your place." He was pointing out the obvious, she hardly knew him, but that hardly mattered to Dani. Both she and Roxanne took self defence classes when they were younger and she knew how to look out for herself.

"Well your bubbling personality and sparkling wit has won me over, Mr. Dunmar. I think I am in love and am willing to take that risk of inviting you over." She said in a mock breathless voice.

Again a flicker of emotion that was quickly masked, and that was when Dani realised it, Bernard wore an emotionless mask for some reason. Later she would have to discover why that was, but for now she wanted to find Roxanne. "The sarcasm was too heavy, but fine I can tolerate your company better than others. Just let me lock up and I'll be out in about 5 minutes."

Dani waited in her car, and as soon as Bernard closed up they left for a well liked Chinese take-out restaurant that oddly Bernard 'tolerated', Dani guessed tolerate was code for liked. Then the pair headed for Dani's apartment. Her apartment was in the same building Roxanne's was in even the same level, but rather than get off the elevator and head immediately right which lead down the hall to Roxanne's apartment. They went left, around the corner and passed the stairs, down a short hall and there was Dani's apartment.

On entering, the format was similar to Roxanne's apartment because of how the architect made the building and apartments, but because her apartment was on the opposite wall the kitchen was to Dani's right, and the hall leading to her bedroom, the spare bedroom and bathroom was on the left. Like with all the apartments it was an open floor plan and the glass double doors leading onto the balcony were straight across the room. "Come in, and make yourself at home."

Heading for the table, Dani set their food down to get them ready to eat, thinking it would best to study after they ate even though Dani was not particularly hungry. For the past 3 weeks she had solely been living on coffee and little else. By now she was even scrawnier then before, and she was thin to start with. Bernard scoffed and shook his head when she picked up a pair of chop sticks. "What?"

"The average person has trouble using chop sticks, thus they look ridiculous when they attempt to use them. Best thing for you to do is to save yourself the embarrassment and use a fork." Bernard replied dully, again with him underestimating her. With that Dani broke the chop sticks apart at the top and neatly picked up a clump of rice without it falling apart.

After popping the rice in her mouth and swallowing she replied. "Hmph! For an average person I seem to have mastered the use of chop sticks. Making assumptions as you are Bernard I thought you would've learned by now." A raised eye brow, it seemed whenever she surprised him or did anything unexpected she saw a trace of emotion before he would through the mask up. "My brother and I love Chinese food, we practically lived on the stuff so we practiced and learned to use chop sticks."

After eating they were about to do research when Bernard pointed out she had 3 unheard messages and pressed play. _'You have 3 unheard messages, first message was at 3:45pm: Dani its James I got you the time off as requested. Unfortunately I have no updates on this end but I will put a plea for Megamind to release Roxanne in tomorrow's paper. I hope you have better luck and be careful out there.'_

The look Bernard gave, made Dani answer automatically. "He's Roxanne's and my boss. He's a very nice guy to work for, very understanding."

_'Second message at 5:15pm, Hey Dani it's Hal I overheard the boos saying your getting time off and I know it's to look for Roxy. I want to help, so I'll be dropping by tomorrow morning, cya.'_

Dani groaned disgusted, "Not that li'l creep! He's Roxanne's cameraman, he's living a fantasy thinking him and Roxanne are a couple. Creepy little-" Dani bit back what she wanted to say as the answering machine continued and she turned to get the books out.

_'Third message at 7:55pm: Dani!'_ The frightened voice on the message machine made Dani whirl around and drop the Megamind book. _'Please answer me! I don't much time, I picked Minion's pocket and got his phone! I'm being held at Megamind's evil lair, and don't know what to do! He hasn't hurt me or anything, but something is wrong! I can hear his thoughts and feel his emotions and he can do the same! Please you have to find me; I know your looking for me! Use my spare key go to my apartment and into my room, there's a loose floor board in the closest where I keep my kidnapping journals and scrapbook, get them maybe they'll help! Please find me Dani...Oh no he's heard my thoughts and is coming back-'_

The message ended abruptly, and Dani stared at the answering machine in shock, then her eyes trailed to the clock 8:25pm. Roxanne had called a half hour ago, and worst of all for the first time ever she sounded scared.

* * *

**Ohhhh and here's a cliff-hanger!**

**Now before I get angry reviews, about the situation Roxanne is in. It will be fully explained later why she has been missing for 3 weeks, ok? Next I think I need to clarify, Roxanne is not afraid of Megamind and he has in no way harmed her. I want that out front and centre before anyone gives a review. Roxanne is scared however of this bond, it's a bit out of her comfort zone. But I don't want to say much more otherwise it might spoil the story. Hope you enjoyed and chapter 3 will soon follow.**

**Please give reviews and tell me what you think of Dani.**


	3. Escape attempt 18

**Hello all,**

**Wow! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am glad this story is so popular, I hope it stays that way. Hopefully this story will keep you coming back.**

**Well here is chapter three and we learn what's been happening with everyone's favourite reporter. That said it will become harder to write about Roxanne while she is held captive by Megamind, the next couple of chapter will switch back to her friend and I'll even throw in a surprise chapter from Megamind and Bernard's perspective. For now though Chapter three!**

* * *

To say she was scared or even terrified had always been a lie. She could remember watching the scariest movies in a sleep over with Dani. Alien, when the alien burst out of that guy's chest she and Dani were laughing, it looked like a sock puppet or angry kitten! Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy just needed a pedicure, and skin cream. Carrie, she and Dani felt bad for the girl and her ruined dress, and felt that some of the students deserved what they got.

She had never been scared, it just never happened. Not even with the first kidnapping and Megamind pulling her along to get her away from Metro Man. She had thought at the time that she was just so angry at him for ruining prom, not why he was so upset for her to be named prom Queen along side his rival. It was the story of her life after that, Megamind would kidnap her; Metro Man would save her and take Megamind back to jail.

Afterwards she'd often tell Dani about the harmless machine, Megamind had used that 'looked' lethal. It had even become a running joke to ask which was more prominent on the machine: Lasers? Spikes? Or drills? They had even begun betting money on it just to add some spice to the scenario. 'Tell me he used mostly spikes.' Dani would say.

'Nope this time it was a giant laser.'

'Damn! Well here's twenty bucks.' Dani would say; other times it was Roxanne that lost the bet, but never was she scared. Not until this moment when she lay beneath him and could hear and feel him in new inhuman ways. What he had said struck a chord; they had finally finished what began ten years ago. The more he spoke, or thought the more scared she got, but not of him. This new foreign connection made her panic all the more.

She was trying to get away from him to clear her head and think without his thoughts invading her mind. She tried to scoot away, tried to push the super villain away; but he instead pinned her to the bed. _'Oh god! What have I done?! I slept with the villain! What was I thinking? Why did I do that? Why am I feeling and hearing him in this way?'_

_'Roxanne, please calm down. It will be okay. Don't be scared, we have bonded now. As my mate we can hear each other's thoughts and feel each others emotions.' _Hearing Megamind's voice inside her head only made her struggle and panic more. Was this a new form of Stockholm Syndrome? Maybe if she could just get away it would stop, but Megamind refused to release her.

"Why have you done this? Why me? What do you want?" Roxanne finally asked out loud. She watched Megamind, as he shifted uncomfortably before choosing to answer verbally.

"You were meant for me, just as I was meant for you. This is why I've made you my mate. It has taken 10 years to make you mine, Metro Mahn kept interfering but no more." This was too much for Roxanne, too frightening a concept with too much information at once. She belonged to Megamind? She had not decided anything; shouldn't it be a woman's choice not just a man's? This wasn't some period in history this was the modern day, where women made choices too. Who had decided she would be Megamind's? She closed her eyes to think as a shaky breathe escaped her lips. She was unaware of just how scared she was of this bond. A few stray tears had slipped from her closed eyes. She had not even been aware Megamind had moved until he was caressing her cheek, and gently wiping away her tears. At that moment she felt a surge of emotion that made her gasp softly, emotions from him. Shivering beneath him she realized he would never harm her, he would kill to keep her safe from harm. It was also hurting him to see her like this, all the years of hoping to scare her when acting the villain and now this was the one time he didn't want her to fear him.

_'Don't be afraid, Roxanne. This had to happen sooner or later, it should have happened long ago. I know it feels like you weren't asked, but you felt this bond too. You would have mistaken it for desire, a natural human response.' _Megamind's voice in her head sounded so calm, almost like he was explaining something natural. However this was far from natural and she shook her head fervently at what he was saying in her head.

_'No, no this can't be happening. You're the bad guy, the villain. Good girls may be drawn to and 'desire' the bad guy; but that doesn't mean that I consented to this bond thing. I must be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, I should've gone to a psychologist. I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should-' _Even her thoughts were cut off when Megamind pressed his lips to hers, and muddled her thoughts. He was getting agitated, but could he blame her for being frightened by this strange bond? Humans fell in love sure; they formed attachments and bonds of a different kind. However hearing their loved ones thoughts and feeling what they felt was something beyond human capability. Apparently Megamind expected her to be more accepting of the bond, but no this was way too far out of her comfort zone. His aggravation reflected in the kiss as it deepened and become more passionate, as though he was trying to urge her to accept the bond. A soft muffled whimper escaped her lips as Megamind's tongue delved in briefly before he came up for air. In that moment Roxanne never felt so vulnerable in her whole life. Still bare beneath him, she tried not to show the effect that kiss had had on her. But there was little way to hide the truth when your thoughts and emotions betrayed you.

_'You do realize you can hide nothing from your mate right? I know you enjoyed that kiss and I know you wanted me when we mated.'_ Megamind smirked as she blushed and wished she could bury herself in the covers and never been seen again. _'Sorry Miss Ritchie, you don't get to hide from me ever again. You're mine now and there will be no secrets between us.'_

His thoughts sounded so final, had he forgotten how independent she was? Roxanne Ritchie was not the type to be told what to do, and she liked her privacy. Even when he was her frequent kidnapper certain rules were put in place to preserve some boundaries of privacy, for example no entering the bathroom or bedroom of her apartment. They had once before and nearly received a baseball bat beating for intruding. This felt like an invasion of privacy and she wanted to argue the point with him. She had been about to tell him off about invading her thoughts and emotions, but when she looked up at him he stared at her hard. "I already know what you are going to say, Roxanne. However the bond already exists and it is quit pointless to resist it."

Swallowing hard as she squirmed uneasily, and tried to ignore his thoughts, his emotions, her frightened thoughts on the bond and her own racing heart. "So what now? Now that you've had me and this bond is formed, what is your plan? And don't even think about making me your evil queen!"

"But you'd make a wonderful evil queen!" He grinned, and Roxanne ignored the images his thoughts produced of her in black leather.

"I may be bound to you, but I am NOT evil!" Roxanne responded fiercely, and Megamind sighed. _'Oh fine! Ruin my fantasy!'_

"Megamind! What are you planning?! What happens now that this bond thing has formed?" Roxanne asked becoming more nervous the longer he kept silent. Then she saw the train of his thoughts, and her eyes went wide. He planned to keep her with him, he was unwilling to be parted from her for very long, and he was terrified she'd be taken away from him. _'No, Megamind no! You can't keep me here! I have friends, family and a career to get back to! You—you have to return me to my apartment, now!'_

Megamind folded his arms across his chest and raised a brow as his thoughts mirrored his expression. _'Oh really?'_

_'Yes really! I may be bound to you now, but I am not some piece of property you can control! If you don't release me others will come for me!'_

_'Roxanne I don't view you as a piece of property, but I can't just let you go. For starters the bond is now 'solidified' but still it needs times to work out the kinks, and also I am not about to let anyone keep us apart ever again. So you're staying as a guest.'_ Again his tone in his thoughts had that final ring to it that made her glare at him. Both knew the argument was far from over and both knew what the other would try to do. Roxanne would try to escape, and Megamind would try to keep her.

* * *

It had been three weeks since that fateful night, three weeks since he had taken her. Now his thoughts could be heard and his emotions felt, there were no secrets between them. It was both pleasant and terrifying in equal measures; her rational mind kept repeating that this bond wasn't normal. However in those three weeks, Roxanne was surprised to learn just how deeply the blue villain felt for her and how devoted he was to her. Roxanne was relieved to know he was not completely evil, but he had a frightening possessive streak that also distressed her. Megamind was scared that someone would come to take her away, someone always had before. Unfortunately this made him very insecure of letting her leave the evil lair.

For Roxanne Ritchie, she wanted to get away and think, and to tell everyone she was okay; but it was the one thing she couldn't do. Megamind kept her locked in his room, where she had access to a T.V, Minion would bring her meals, and if all else failed she could read. He also claimed she had to remain in the room for her own safety, that there were too many harmful machines he'd constructed in the lair. Still Roxanne was not one to be locked away in these chambers and at one point when Minion brought food to her she managed to pick his pocket and get his cell phone.

Once left alone, Roxanne called her best friend Dani and was met with the answering machine. At least she managed to leave a message on the answering machine before Megamind picked up on her thoughts. He immediately came to 'their' room and took the cell phone away. Since the connection was new Megamind didn't fully know who Dani was. Thus the blue villain felt hurt and angry assuming Dani was a guy, perhaps a boyfriend. She felt him push that emotion aside, but he was still angry that she had managed to contact someone. He naturally had demanded to know more of Dani, but Roxanne refused to even think of her best friend. It was the only effective way to protect Dani from Megamind.

That attempt had been the only one that had succeeded thus far; all other attempts she had thought on and Megamind stopped her easily. Even Roxanne knew when to quite, but at least she could transmit her anger to him. This worked to an extent, but Roxanne knew she couldn't be fully angry at him or blame him. For 10 years the connection had been denied, and now the poor villain was afraid of losing her again.

In the three weeks since that night she had learned more about Megamind than the 'experts', and despite being held in the evil lair and Megamind being the 'villain' she couldn't help but feel for him. He had only Minion for most of his life, and the Warden at times. He had led a lonely life partly because of his career choice, but mostly because no one took the time to accept him. If Roxanne was being honest with herself she would've admitted by now that she loved him. Unfortunately her rational mind resisted the idea of falling for a villain and her frequent kidnapper.

Of course every night Megamind had no problem seducing the truth out of her. Repeated sexual contact allowed the bond to strengthen and them knowing each other's thoughts made for a much more pleasant encounter. It was a confusing and complicated time for the independent reporter, and it wasn't until the next day that a spur of the moment chance appeared to Roxanne.

Megamind went down to his lab to work and was using a welding tool on some machine. Minion brought in a breakfast tray, as Roxanne was getting up. That was when she saw it, the door was open! Minion's back was to her, and her mind thinking something abstract so that hopefully Megamind would not catch on. Dashing for the door, Roxanne ran out of the room and shut the door leaving Minion was locked in.

Her heart was racing as she focused on other thoughts like the weather, who was covering her reports, and what was happening in the outside world; anything but thinking of the current situation of escaping the lair. It didn't matter that she was in only her pyjamas' or that Megamind would soon sense her emotions and feel her heart racing. She ran down the stairs and passed the work area. Not wanting to stop and think about it too much knowing Megamind would pick up such thoughts.

She started to dash for the nearest exit when a squad of brain bots flew into her path. She skidded to a halt as they snapped their jaws at her. She gave a scared gasp as she backed away, and suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and made her jump and look at Megamind. In an instant the villain pulled her behind him to keep the brain bots from attempting to bit her. "No no no! Naughty brain bots. What has daddy said about harming Miss Ritchie? No biting her."

The brain bots red eye sockets lowered as though they felt bad. "Now who wants the wrench?! Go get the wrench!"

Soon the brain bots dashed after the wrench Megamind had thrown and he gave a tired sigh. _'Roxanne I thought I explained to you why you can not leave. What are you doing out here?!'_

_'Please you have to let me go home, Megamind. Do you realise how frightening all this is for me? This connection is too much; I need time to myself to think.' _Her thoughts got Megamind to face her with an annoyed look on his face.

_'So you can return to your boyfriend Danny?! I think not!'_ The tone of his thoughts was a hurt jealous voice.

_'Dani isn't my boyfriend! I would tell you who Dani is if I was certain you wouldn't try to harm them.'_ Roxanne's own thoughts were equally annoyed, but she refused to think of her best friend and give Megamind even a clue. She had learned to focus her thoughts on other avenues when she wanted to keep something from Megamind, a fact that irked him. He hated that she could retain little secrets. Thus before she could think anything else Megamind grabbed and kissed her passionately, and once again she felt the blunt force of the villain's emotions. Her heart melted at what she heard and felt overwhelming her yet again. Once again the desire to escape all but vanished from her mind as the alien pressed her against the invisible car, currently visible. This had become a common occurrence, his thoughts, emotions, kisses, and touches often drove away any previous thoughts of escape from her mind. In fact several of her plotted escape attempts were foiled in this way, and rather than escape she ended up in bed with the villain._ 'I love you Roxanne. I don't want to lose you ever again to anyone. Please stop trying to escape me, Please!'_

His thoughts had made her gasp into his mouth, she had known that he loved her, from the emotional waves he had been sending her for the past three weeks, but to have him 'think' it to her was another thing entirely. She had known his desires, wants, possessiveness, and more; but never expected the villain to 'say' such words and the flood of emotion she felt when he said it made her dizzy. It was a good thing he had her pressed against the invisible car, otherwise she would've fallen. When their lips parted to catch their breathe he leaned into her neck. "Please Roxanne."

Roxanne trembled as he pressed against her; she wanted to ask how he expected her to keep her job. Or how much longer her own life would have to be put on hold but she already knew the answer. Megamind never wanted to release her, in the span of those three weeks she learned why, if the bond was this overwhelmingly strong for her, it was double that for Megamind. How he could endure a 10 year wait was beyond her, all she could guess was that it must have been maddening. Any further thoughts would have to wait, for their bond was new and they often found themselves acting like love-struck teenagers, and forgetting arguments easily.

Before she could respond or argue, his lips were on hers as his tongue delved inside her mouth. As he pressed into her she felt his desire for her, and trembled in excitement. It was in these moments, when they both passionately wanted one another; it was like 'sensory overload'. The emotions would exchange allowing both to feel double the emotions and sensations. Everything else would be forgotten in these instances. Escape completely forgotten, Roxanne was soon yanking off Megamind's gloves and cloak. She unzipped the back of his outfit, and started to pull it off. While Megamind was just as eager to get her out of her pyjamas and tank top. Soon he yanked down her pyjama bottoms and panties. Roxanne was soon fighting with the buckle of Megamind's belt, and soon he pushed her hands away to do it himself.

Roxanne quickly knelt down to undue his boots straps, and between the pair of them soon Megamind was completely bare. Last to go was Roxanne's tank top, and before it hit the ground Megamind was kissing her passionately again. Pressed against the invisible car again, Roxanne felt Megamind grab her behind the knees to lift her up. For being such a scrawny guy he was surprisingly strong and resilient. Roxanne wrapped her legs around him as he held her bottom and she gripped his shoulders. His next thought was to get her someplace more private, just in case. So he pulled away from the invisible car with Roxanne in his arms, and opened the car door then manoeuvred them inside to the backseat. Once the door was shut, Megamind pulled away long enough to push the invisibility cloak on the car even though their clothes had been left outside on the ground.

Of course rational thought would just have to wait; they were still in sensory overload and enjoying the double douse of emotions bouncing between them. Facing the backseat Megamind was on his knees with Roxanne straddling him. She was pushed against the back seat, where he gripped the top of the back seat to keep them from slipping down. Roxanne reached down to grab his bottom, as she tilted her head back. All in the space of a few seconds, she felt him thrust into her and she cried out in pleasure. This was above and beyond anything a normal human couple could ever hope to feel. The double douse of emotions and both of them knowing just what the other wanted or liked meant that the act of love-making was a non-stop pleasure trip from the word go. It was also the other reason escape had proven impossible; she would not only get caught because he read her thoughts; but because she would get 'pleasantly distracted'. Also Megamind was surprisingly energetic and would wear her out. Gripping Megamind tightly she didn't want him to stop and soon Roxanne screamed his name in pleasure. A few moments later Megamind was kissing her passionately enjoying his own moment of pleasure.

As they rested a moment, Roxanne could not help but overhear Megamind's thoughts as he wondered about having children. Roxanne was not repulsed by the idea or anything, but she herself was not ready to have children yet. Shivering her own thoughts ran away with her. _'Oh please don't tell me he is going to make me have children when I am simply not ready. Would he force me to have children?!'_

_'Relax Roxanne, I was just thinking about having children with you. I won't make you do that before you're ready to.' _Megamind stroked her cheek affectionately.

_'But we've been having unprotected sex, won't it already be to—' _Roxanne started to think nervously.

_'No you won't, Minion broached the subject before you were brought here. So we made a type or tasteless birth control substance to put in foods or drinks. Don't worry, it won't affect your body negatively like the pill, and it lasts longer. It both acts as a morning after type pill and preventative. It will remain in your system for about two weeks at a time too.' _The fact that Megamind thought about this solution for her to prevent pregnancy meant a lot to her. Even though he was keeping her there as a prisoner, he was still trying to be considerate and accommodating. Before she could mentally thank him for having the foresight to create such a solution, Megamind's lips were pressed to hers. Again she was reminded of just how energetic he was, as they began to make love.

About nine sessions later, Roxanne couldn't stay awake and had dosed off. She later awoke locked back in 'their' room, and groaned mentally kicking herself for losing control again. At least Dani was looking for her, and hopefully this bond would finish establishing. Though she had to ask: What then? Megamind was the City's villain, how could she have a lasting relationship with him? He after all had killed the hero.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review away**


	4. Embarrassing Moments & Prison Dates

**Hey all,**

**Thanks for the glowing reviews and for following the adventure thus far. I am trying to write more of the story with Megamind and Roxanne, but other than her escape attempts there is not a whole lot I can write. Please bear in mind the story is also meant to involve the relationship Dani is forming with the sarcastic Bernard. Don't worry as the chapters progress it will switch back to Megamind and Roxanne.**

**For now chapter 4 has an embarrassing moment, and a specific song is mentioned because it just seems perfect for this up coming scene. If you haven't heard it I recommend it. It is: 'I caught myself' By Paramour.**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

To say hearing your life-long best friend on the answering machine was one thing. It was quit another to know that your best friend whom had never been afraid of anything; was scared. Earth shattering! Roxanne Ritchie could be kidnapped as much as twice a week. She could be attacked by a mugger and take him down without batting an eyelash. She could laugh off Megamind's scariest machine, and never panic even for a second! Yet her scared voice on the answering machine was enough to send even the blatantly honest and hot tempered Daniella Daniels into utter shock.

Dani stared at the answering machine, her voice caught in her throat and she was frozen where she stood. Bernard stood there watching her, and had she been paying attention she would have seen the emotionless mask he wore drop. She could only star at the answering machine shaken by the third message. Perhaps Bernard knew he would have to do something because he came forward and tried to keep his voice dull. "Miss Daniels? Daniella?" When she didn't respond a bit of concern leaked into his voice enough to make it sharper. "Dani!"

Her name being called snapped her back to attention, as her eyes went wide and focused on Bernard, whom now gripped her arms. Their eyes locked and for a moment Bernard stared at her surprised, but she was just as surprised in the moment. Bernard Dunmar, the emotionless Megamind expert had dropped his mask for a moment and had actual concern written on his handsome face. Dani took a few shaky breathes and blinked a few times, but by then Bernard had released her and looked away.

When he looked back his face had returned to its normal bored expression. There was an awkward silence between the two, and then Bernard asked about the journals in Roxanne's message. Of course! Roxanne had mentioned kidnapping journals and a scrap book. "Wait here I'll go get them."

Dani followed Roxanne's instructions; both reporter's had given each other spare keys to the other's apartment just in case. So Dani grabbed her spare key and went to Roxanne's room. A few minutes later Dani returned to her apartment with her arms fully of seven journals and a large thick scrap book. "Hmmm so these journals are helpful how?"

"I think 'kidnapping journals' means Roxanne recorded every kidnapping in her journals giving details. They might give insight into Megamind, and hopefully a general idea of where his secret lair is." Dani said as she picked up one of the journals.

"And the scrap book?" Bernard asked dully. The scarp book lay on the coffee table in front of her couch where Bernard sat. He opened the cover to view a ten year old newspaper article.

"Ah I see she kept every newspaper clipping of every one of Megamind's foiled plots." Dani said sitting down next to Bernard, and pointing at the first article. "This one is the very first kidnapping, and the article I wrote. It's from the Metro High Newspaper, back in High school."

Sure enough the front article read **'Local bad boy kidnaps Prom queen.' **By Daniella Daniels. "You went to Metro High too?" Bernard asked in a bored tone.

Rather than answer verbally Dani got up and went to the book shelf by the front door and pulled out her senior year book from Metro High. Flipping through she found the page she wanted and held up the year book. A picture of a young Roxanne Ritchie and herself working in the newspaper room took up most the page. The caption below gave their names and the names or a few others working in the background of the picture. "We both worked on the school paper, back then we both wrote articles and I also took pictures."

"Hmph, then you know Naomi Chambers." Bernard replied in a matter of fact tone devoid of emotion.

"Naomi, you mean the slutty cheerleader that was in the school paper and wrote tabloid BS? Yeah I knew the evil stuck up whore. How could I forget? The broad got pissed because Roxanne had Metro Man's attention. I even beat her up when she took a swing at Roxanne. Wait! How do you know her?!"

Bernard sighed and stood, he came over and took the year book and flipped to the student mug shots and went to the 'D's' section. Then showed her the page, top left corner was Daniella's picture; but toward the bottom right was a young Bernard. "Ohh I see you went to Metro High too, but you seem to have a bit more expression on your face in that picture. What happened?"

"A number of painful memories including my time in Metro High school hell suffice to say I would rather be thrown to Megamind's alligators then repeat that nightmare." He replied dully. Apparently Naomi amongst other things happened to make Bernard the emotionless robot he pretended to be. It was making sense now; the mask was a defence mechanism. Dani's brother Darren could explain it better since he was the psychologist. Well that settled it as soon as they found Roxanne, Dani swore to break through Bernard's emotionless exterior.

Rather than go over the Megamind books they looked through the journals, which not only gave details to the particular plot or device Megamind had Roxanne in; but it turned out that his focused or preferred area was the abandoned industrial complex in Metro City. A Vast area of abandoned buildings no longer used for one reason or another. The journals also revealed a startling secret, Roxanne secretly desired Megamind and described her desires in loving detail. The reporter also voiced her fears that she was developing Stockholm syndrome, but was afraid to come forward about it. As the pair read and took notes the hours sped by and before either knew it; it was very late. Almost 1am, Dani didn't like driving so late especially with crime being up and no Metro Man to stop it.

"Bernard, I know I said I would drive you home; but I think we both got a bit distracted by the journals. Would you like the spare room?" Dani asked sleepily, normally she wouldn't trust a guy as far as she could throw him, but her nerves were shaken and she was too tired to care.

"You are asking a man you barely know to stay in the spare room of your apartment." Bernard replied sceptically with a raised brow. "One would wonder if you are sane."

"Bernard, my best friend has come up missing three weeks ago and left a scared message on my machine when she has never been scared of anything in her entire life. The police are doing nothing, that Chinese is one of the first real meal I've had in weeks, I've been living solely on coffee, and I frankly do not care at this point if you are a stranger or Megamind in disguise." Dani breathed a shaky breathe and rubbed her face. "All I do know is you're the only one that can help me, and I will do anything you want if you just help me."

Surprise flicked across Bernard's face for a moment, but for a second longer then previously. Than he masked it again and gave an annoyed sigh. "Alright, I'll stay the night and in the morning call the Warden to request access to Megamind's space pod."

"Thank you Bernard, I really appreciate all this. I will definitely have to make this up to you somehow, I swear." After pointing out the spare room that her older brother, Darren; usually used when he visited, Dani headed for her own room saying goodnight as she went.

* * *

Morning, to say she wasn't a morning person was an understatement. How did Roxanne make it look so easy? She always looked chipper and up Dani needed coffee, strong coffee; not the weak stuff. Even still Dani could never be as bright eyed and bushy tailed as Roxanne. Groaning Dani turned off her music alarm, and was on auto pilot. Sleep had robbed her of thought and foresight to remember Bernard Dunmar was in the spare room. Instead auto pilot did what it always did: Living room, remote, music followed immediately by kitchen, coffee, sink with ice cold water.

Dani had come out in her long sleeved pyjama top that came down to mid thigh, and looked too big on her as it slid off one of her shoulders. She never bothered with pyjama bottoms; they always rode up and kept her awake. The stereo played her favourite mix CD. The CD had her favourites and was just starting on the song 'I caught myself' By Paramour. The music filled the apartment, and Dani headed straight for the kitchen. Once the coffee was filtering Dani splashed her face with cold water to wake up more, and then dried her face. Perking up slightly Dani considered what to have for breakfast, though not really hungry she knew she'd need something to keep her going. Meanwhile the music played on:

_'Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what_ _I want'_

Due to the open floor plan only a counter stood between the living room and kitchen, and so when her 'forgotten' guest came out of the spare room he got an uninterrupted view of Dani in her grey sleep shirt. It was not until Dani got the strange feeling of being watched that she turned around to find Bernard staring at her.

Well more than staring, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Obviously he had not expected to see Dani in only her pyjama top. It took a second for Dani to get over her shock; Bernard's face was not hidden by the emotionless mask; in fact a blush was creeping up. It was only after the fact that she remembered her mistake. Her mind finally woke up enough to remember that Bernard had stayed the night. Now it was her turn to blush as she recalled that she was in her pyjama top, not dressed! '_Oh crap! Why the hell can't I be more alert like Roxanne?!' _Dani groaned in her thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry I was on auto pilot and clearly not thinking. I'm not a morning person. There's uhhh coffee brewing and I'll be right back once decent." At that Dani rushed passed Bernard and like the music said he had to catch himself as he tried to put back on his emotionless mask. Rushing into her room, she quickly closed her door but vaguely heard the song coming to the end through the door.

_'I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought'_

Getting dressed and ready Dani was soon dressed in a similar fashion: Black skinny jeans, black and purple hiking boots, but a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a grey tank top underneath. Combing her hair, she simply tied it back, and didn't bother with make-up. When she came out of her room, Bernard was on the balcony outside to avoid the stereo which continued to play music. Dani turned the stereo down as Bernard came in, the poor man was having problems keeping up with his emotionless facade around her. But for the most part he was doing well as he droned out. "I just finished a call to the Warden, requesting to see the pod. He has agreed due to the gravity of the situation, but we are not allowed to take any recording devices and he reserves the right to sue any news station that tries to publish anything regarding the pod. You will need to sign a waiver and be in my company."

"Alright." Dani said softly, still feeling embarrassed by the earlier incident. "Um about earlier, I uhhh am not a morning person and like I said was on auto pilot-"

"Don't mention it, please." Bernard said dully, but the 'please' part was not lost on Dani. Obviously the curator did not want to be reminded any time soon about what he saw, and Dani had to wonder: _'Am I really that bad to look at? I mean I know Roxanne makes me look like a rag doll standing next to a Barbie, but c'mon! Really that bad?!' _ Dani sighed deciding it didn't really matter, it wasn't like she was interested or anything. Most guys only wanted one thing anyway, and Dani was not the type to hop in bed because some guy wanted her to. Instead Dani simply thanked Bernard, and they went to eat breakfast. They studied the kidnapping journals and Megamind books a bit more until it was closer to the time Bernard had set up with the warden. They had just been about to leave, when the door bell rang followed by the single most annoying voice.

"Dani? Dan the man? You home?" Dani groaned, _'NOT HIM!'_ Sighing Dani opened the door and showed the absolute most annoying person in existence. A chunky red haired man that apparently didn't like mornings either yawned before saying. "Oh good you're home, I'm here to help you save Roxy."

"Hal in what universe would I work with you?" Dani asked bluntly.

"Hey c'mon I know we don't get along, but you need me to help you find Roxy. We have to put aside our differences and work together."

"From anyone else, that is a nice sentiment. But from you Hal, no you are doing this solely because you're hoping Roxanne will take an interest in you. She has been rejecting you throughout her entire career! And even if she wasn't can you think reasonably about it?! She was Metro Man's girlfriend, she has just lost him! Any sane woman would not jump into another relationship right off the bat. You need to accept this; she is not interested and never will be! You wanting to rescue her is very noble but you'll never win her heart." She had of course lied on the Roxanne and Metro man part. Roxanne had told her they were just friends, but for the sake of hopefully getting Hal to take a hint they never bothered to correct the rumour with him. Still the annoyingly persistent cameraman would not leave Roxanne be. Hal glared daggers at Dani; obviously the pair had this conversation on a weekly basis. "You're wrong! I will be like her knight in shining armour and she will love me! I know she will, I know her!"

"No Hal you don't, you two barely hang out outside of work. She finds you creepy, and is too nice a person to simply say: 'I will never be interested, give it up and leave me alone.' In her own words she has said: 'YOU ARE NOT HER TYPE' So please just give up the ridiculous fantasy, she will never be yours, and move on!"

"Fine I don't need you; I'll find Roxy on my own!" Hal yelled and stormed off. Dani merely stood there shaking her head, Hal was so thick headed and dense it gave her a head ache to deal with him.

"I must ask: Shouldn't he be locked up in a padded room and his stupidity studied for the rest of humanity to know what to avoid?" The dull voice of Bernard asked behind her, Dani couldn't help it she gripped the door frame and started laughing. Leave it to Bernard and his toneless voice to lighten the moment. Looking back a flicker of emotion displayed on Bernard's face before he masked it and raised a brow at her. "Wow Bernard, you're full of surprises getting me to laugh. Of course I must agree with you on studying Hal's lack of intelligence and inability to take a hint."

"Hmph, well anyway we should go to the prison if you want to view the pod." Bernard answered dully, and the pair left the apartment. Hopefully Hal would get lost this time and not be so damn persistent. However in the past Hal had this annoying habit of showing up like a bad rash that kept coming back. The drive out to the prison proved uneventful, Bernard stared bored out the window as Dani drove. Much to her annoyance, Dani could not shake the embarrassing ordeal of that morning. For so long she detested men, the lot of them were pigs only interested in how fast they could get you in the sack. Yet it bothered her that Bernard had no interest in her, was she truly that horrifying? She was very blunt and had an attitude problem. Sure she had a problem with giving out her option and slapping people verbally with facts, but was she really that unattractive? In normal circumstances she could be a very nice person, kind, understanding, but would give her unbiased opinion. Perhaps it was because she was on edge with Roxanne missing her social skills left much to be desired, and Bernard wasn't exactly 'approachable.' Maybe that was it, and he had obviously good reason to hide behind a mask of boredom devoid of simple emotions.

It would take a lot for someone to develop that type of 'defence mechanism' though, and right now Dani had no time to concentrate on that, at least not until they found Roxanne. Pulling into the parking lot to the right of the Metro City Prison for Gifted Criminals, Dani let Bernard take the lead. The guard allowed them in the visitor area, where they were met by an older man with a moustache, dressed in a suit. "Mr. Dunmar, good to see you again. I hope I am correct in guessing the young lady with you is Miss Daniels?"

"You are, Mr. Warden, perceptive as always." Bernard answered dully, and then turned to Dani. "This is Mr. John Warden, he is the warden of the prison."

"Humph Mr. Warden the warden, nice ring." Dani replied thinking of the irony there.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, Miss Daniels." The Warden grouched.

"I am not laughing, just noting the irony of it," Dani smirked; "Now I believe Bernard told you why we are here? Things are getting desperate, if there are any clues to where Megamind has Roxanne we need to know."

"Yes Miss Daniels, Mr. Dunmar told me the reason for your visit. He also mentioned some startling developments." The Warden said.

"Startling developments? What do you mean?"

"The frightened voice mail on your answering machine. Why was it not reported that Miss Ritchie contacted you?" The Warden asked with a stern expression.

"For the same exact reason the police have called off the search for Roxanne even though everyone knows Megamind has her. The recording would only be added confirmation with a side of 'sorry, we can't do anything'." The warden raised a brow and gave a humourless laugh.

"Well you have a valid point there, but how do you know its Megamind and not some random stalker that has her?"

"Gabriel Hanson." Dani said the name knowing the Warden would know it. The Warden's brows shot up in surprise before he cleared his throat.

"What about him?"

"C'mon don't play coy with me, Mr. Warden. We both know Gabriel Hanson was stalking Roxanne Ritchie a couple of years back. He even got a hold of her, and dragged her to his apartment. He was about to rape her, the 'official report' was Roxanne broke free and beat him up. But she is my best friend, and she told me the truth. She didn't break free. A certain blue alien got there in time, and would've killed the worthless S.O.B had Roxanne not asked him to stop. Only a blind idiot would believe Roxanne could inflict that much damage to that big guy. If it was a stalker that has kidnapped Roxanne Megamind would hunt his sorry butt down. So that only leaves one person that could have her. Still want to play coy?"

"Wow, Megamind asked that it never be known that incident. It was the last time he asked me for a favour." The Warden laughed.

"We know, for some reason Hanson has a life sentence without parole. That is quit unusual for a first time offender, isn't Mr. Warden?"

The Warden scoffed "You bloody reporters, nothing gets by you."

"Hey I am far from complaining about Mr. Hanson's situation. My lips are sealed on the matter, but I also know better then to think Roxanne has been kidnapped by some random stalker. I know Megamind is too protective of her to allow some common idiot to harm her. Hell she and I both know that those traps he always had her in, while nasty looking; was always harmless to her."

"Alright Miss Daniels you made your point. Now come we have some security check points for you to go through, and a waiver for you to sign before you're allowed to view the pod." With that the warden led the way; first to his office to sign the waiver, and then through the prison. The halls were narrow the further they went, and all the way Dani ignored the cat calls she received from the inmates. At one point she caught a glimpse of Bernard's face and saw a fleeting emotion. _'Was he angry? Wait no that doesn't make any sense. I must have imagined it'_ Continuing down the hall they arrived at a check point, the guard was trying to unlock the next security door and cursed. "George you gave me the wrong keys!"

The guard, George; behind them sighed, "Sorry I'll be right back with the right set."

"Sorry, sir." The guard in front apologized to the warden. A few minutes later the guard returned, but in the narrow hall he needed to get past. Unthinkingly Dani stepped closer to the cells to allow the guard by. "C'mere baby!"

A prisoner's arms shot through the bars and grabbed for Dani, before anyone even she could react; the prisoner gave a cry. Bernard held the prisoner's wrists and was twisting them into the bars in a painful way. "Ow Geez man sorry, I didn't know she was yers! Ow Warden, make him let go! I'm sorry I just wanted to grab a piece of ass, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Next time keep your hands inside, and to yourself!" Bernard replied coldly before releasing the man. Quickly Bernard backed up and tried to compose his face. Meanwhile the prisoner rubbed his aching wrists; the warden knew his prisoners had to be kept in line. "George! Get Roarke and Cody and take Mr. Anders to solitary confinement; he knows better then to grab ladies."

"Yes, sir." Meanwhile the other guard unlocked the next security door.

"Bernard are you-" Dani started to ask, Bernard gripped her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Just keep away from the prisoners." He replied sharply still trying to rein in his emotions and hide in an emotionless mask. Still for a few minutes he held onto her, his grip tightening at some of the cat calls the prisoners made. The violent reaction from Bernard was not lost on Dani; he had shown a deep protective side. He kept her right behind him through the next check point as the prisoners called out various cat calls:

"C'mere sweet cheeks I got what you need!"

"Hey honey I can show you a better time than that four-eyed dweeb."

"Yo baby, give us a shake of that ass!"

Dani had no problem ignoring the obnoxious pigs locked in this prison, but Bernard's vice like grip on her wrist kept tightening with each word the scum bag's uttered. She didn't need to see his face to know he was getting angry and protective of her. Finally the last corridor was devoid of prisoner cells, and Dani's poor wrist couldn't take his fierce grip anymore.

"Ow! Bernard my wrist!" Immediately Bernard seemed to realize his actions because he turned back to her and released her wrist. The horrified look on his face as she rubbed her wrist let her know he had not meant to hurt her. Quickly he looked away to try and compose himself, and she could've sworn she heard a soft apology slip from his lips.

"It's ok Bernard; I just didn't know you had such an iron grip on you. Thank you for keeping me safe from that grabby prisoner." Before she could get very close Bernard strolled purposefully away. She had only caught a glimpse of his expression to know he was upset about hurting her. Dani quickly followed and wanted to say that it was okay, but they had reached the last door. The Warden pulled out a key card and slid it through the reader, then placed his hand on the scanner to be read. _"Welcome John Warden" _spoke a female automated voice. A moment later the door slide open, and in the centre of the room was a pedestal surrounded by leather chaired bolted to the floor. "Miss Daniels here is Megamind's space pod." The warden said.

As the three entered the room the door slid shut, and the three took seats. "Okay you said it contained information on Megamind's species and planet. Is there any information about what Roxanne described on the answering machine? This connection she was scared about?"

"The pod has an information chip; it scans the individual and answers any questions the individual has. Step closer to it, and let it scan you as a user." The Warden explained, swallowing Dani stood up and moved closer to the pod. Immediately a blue light lit up and she was scanned by the machine. Then a hologram projection displayed a blue woman with the same luminous green eyes as Megamind. The woman wore a white sparkling gown with blue sequins that seemed alive; in all respective sense the blue woman was beautiful but sad.

"Who is this?" Dani asked

"Megamind's mother, she was the queen of the planet when it was destroyed. The pod displays this or the hologram of his father." The Warden sighed, "Ask your questions louder for her to respond."

Clearing her throat Dani spoke. "What can you tell me about mental connections?"

"Mental connections, do you mean the Temporal Bonding Process between mates?" Dani thought a moment then licked her lips. "Yes."

"The Temporal Bonding process for our people is when we find our destined mate a neural link begins, but can not be completed until consummated. The equivalent in earth terms is 'love at first sight,' for my son it will be more difficult to establish such a link. Human minds differ and will perceive the link in its first form as lust or desire. For those of our kind the link is a lot stronger. In tradition the Temporal bond is consummated within the first year of meeting, once done the link strengthens. Thoughts and emotions are transferred between mates, after the first two earth months and the connection has established itself mates will be able to find one another no matter what. However mates are for life, a Temporal link can never be severed not even in death. If one mate dies the other will too, also pain will transfer-"

"WHAT?!" Dani shrieked her panic had been steadily rising the longer the hologram spoke, "You're saying Roxanne has this Temporal link! Did she even ask for this?!"

"I am sorry I do not have relevant information regarding your enquiry." The hologram spoke at the new line of questions.

"Megamind has kidnapped Roxanne, and no one bothered to stop this Temporal thingy?!"

"Again I need a general enquiry. Please rephrase." At that point she whirled away from the machine to Bernard. "You knew about this didn't you?! Ever since you heard the message on the answering machine! You knew it was a Temporal connection thingy!"

Bernard stood carefully, "I had thought it might be it, but if that is what Roxanne has there is nothing that can be-"

"Was she even asked?! Did anyone bother to ask what she wanted?!" Dani couldn't help it she was hysterical and outraged that everyone was just 'leaving Roxanne to this fate.'

"The link chooses the mates, not the individuals, Megamind would not have chosen. It would have been like love at first sight. The link would've-" Bernard tried to explain.

"The link is not a human thing! Roxanne is human, and independent, and free spirited! She should choose who she is with not some link!"

"Sometimes a person doesn't choose, sometimes a silly ridiculous little emotion chooses for you!" Bernard replied agitated barely controlling the emotions wanting to cross his features.

"So you would leave Roxanne in Megamind's hands?! Let her family and friends suffer in not knowing if she is alright or not for a link she may or may not want?!" Dani asked bluntly.

"The link is already there, Dani. You may as well let it be and let the link finish establishing." Ouch! That hurt, and here she thought he had actual feelings underneath.

"Well you had me fooled, Mr. Dunmar. I thought you had actual emotions in there somewhere, guess that mask of yours is more then for show!" Turning away to the Warden whom had watched the argument in silence she told him she was ready to go. She knew Bernard followed them out, but never gave a backwards glance. Once out of the prison, she headed for the car when Bernard sighed and asked with his bored voice back. "What will you do next?"

Whipping her eyes so that he couldn't see how upset she was, Dani turned back to him. "Oh I don't know pretty much what no one else will! I'm going to keep looking for Roxanne. Not that its your problem, I mean you just want to go back to your cosy little museum and wear that emotionless mask so no one will bother you."

Storm clouds all but stated it would rain soon, and Dani didn't want to stand here arguing with the unfeeling curator anymore. Heading for her car it suddenly began to come down on them hard. She didn't get far when a hand grabbed her arm in an iron grip and whirled around to face a pair of glaring brown eyes. "Making assumptions Miss Daniels, didn't you warn me about that?! You don't know anything about what I want!"

The emotionless mask gone, Dani was stunned to see a living feeling Bernard right before her. She was struck speechless at his close proximity. Her thoughts fumbled as she couldn't help but wonder: _'What did Bernard Dunmar want?' _She got her answer a lot sooner than expected and without asking. Bernard caught her cheek and pulled her against him as his lips pressed down on hers. Her eyes went wide at his about face personality. One moment he was emotionless and unfeeling, the next he was possessive and passionate with a range of emotions.

Bernard's confusing actions made her dizzy and as the kiss deepened her lips parted to give him full access. Bernard took full advantage as he reached down grabbing her butt to pull her tightly to him as he bit her bottom lip and sucked on it a little. The fierce action made her moan and wrap her free arm around his neck, her hand tangled in his wet hair. All too soon their lips parted to catch their breath, and shivered as the rain began to soak their clothes through. Slowly Bernard released his hold on Dani, and the pair got in her car. Turning on the car, Dani put the heater on high. Both were unsure what to say or do as they sat in silence. The argument in the prison momentarily forgotten in the wake of that kiss, Dani peeked over at Bernard as he tried to compose his face.

"Is that what you want Bernard?" She asked so softly she wasn't sure if he had heard her. For a moment the rain hitting the car was the only sound, looking at him she caught sight of the expression on his face. He looked ashamed! Before she could ask why he wore such an expression he spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't-" Dani started, but Bernard reach up and brushed a thumb over her bottom lip causing her to wince. Ok so he bit down a little hard, but she didn't mind. He sighed and dropped his hand away, his face looking out the window. "Bernard you didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

A humourless laugh followed by a dull voice, "You _know_ what I want."

"If what you want is me than that is okay, you-" Dani replied, happy to know Bernard had some kind of interest in her, but was interrupted all too soon.

"No I can't, I already hurt you."

"Bernard I didn't mind that you kissed me hard, I actually-" Dani tried again.

"Just forget about it, please." Bernard replied firmly. Dani felt a sting of pain that he wanted her to forget that kiss, and she looked forward out the windshield at the heavy rain. He wore an emotionless mask, and was ashamed for causing a minor injury that didn't even matter. He grew extremely protective of her around the prisoners. What could possibly be in Bernard Dunmar's past to make him act like this? It had to be psychological there was no other explanation.

* * *

**I know it is a lengthy chapter, but the last one was a bit short so here is a nice long one for all those waiting. I hope you all do enjoy it, for the next chapter is from the perspectives of Megamind and Bernard and will explain what is going through the male leads heads at this time. I hope I caught all typing errors and mistakes and you guys like this one. Please feel free to review. **


	5. Ten years of pain!

**Hey all,**

**Well thanks for reviewing and following the story thus far. Here is chapter five, and as promised it is from the perspectives of Megamind and Bernard. Enjoy!**

* * *

The 'Temporal' Bond that is what it was called on his home world by a people now long dead. He remembered everything clearly, and forgot nothing, so he knew when it happened. High School happened, he had just won the case against the first school house that was owned by the Scots and had an unlicensed teacher. It had taken years and lots of legal red tape to cut through for the Scot's to give up and concede defeat. The warden was not one to give up and the Scot's soon learned that he had the kind of pull in the government to argue the point with them and get them into a load of trouble. It made Megamind smile that the Warden was pushing so hard for him to have a normal life, even when he lived in the prison. Yes the warden had adopted him, but the warden told him why he was kept in prison regardless. His government ties got him away from those damn scientists, but there were those outside the government that would've tried to get their hands on him without government consent. The only reason he was allowed to go to school, was because the warden had him wear tracers in case he was nabbed. Otherwise he would've been stuck in prison all his life.

Thus the Warden gave him every chance at a normal life, and high school was just one of those chances. He had just been allowed into High School, and both he and Minion were walking to class. Because of his age and intelligence he was allowed to attend junior year. Minion was reading over the schedule he already had memorized, and he was trying to avoid being seen too much. As it was they were being stared at by some of the students. Luckily he wore an AD/DC hoodie, black jeans, and biker boots. The hoodie allowed him to cover his head, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, as well as kept his head down so no one would see that he was so different. The last thing he wanted was to be lynched on his first day of school. Unfortunately Minion was in his first robotic suit, a thin exoskeleton and no fur, he kind of looked like the terminator. So if he was hoping to pass as normal, it wasn't happening not with Minion standing next to him. Of course a lot of the students gave them a wide birth just to be safe, and stared. It was like that for the first couple of weeks, and then the students just got used to them and went about their normal activities. It wasn't until the fourth week, on a Friday that he and Minion walked the halls, and he heard a soft bell like laugh. "I am telling you Daniella it was funniest thing I saw!"

"Really? Are you serious?" Another girl, presumably Daniella; replied. He recalled being attracted like a moth to the flame by that sweet voice, and so he looked up. An angel stood leaning against the lockers, telling her friend about what she had seen. Said friend was getting stuff out of her locker, but his eyes focused on the beauty before him. She was perfect in every way imaginable with blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds and long brown hair. Whatever she was saying phased out and he didn't hear it, only saw her smile and giggle at something her friend said. Then she playfully punched her friend's arm, and burst out laughing at what her friend had said. That is when it happened, she must have realised he was watching her for she looked up and their eyes locked. It felt like his heart was clenched in a vice- like trap and that there was this invisible rope pulling him to her. He could feel the trap around his heart tighten when he thought briefly of looking away and moving along embarrassed at being caught staring. He knew he'd never want to leave her, or be parted from her ever. His ears popped just then, she was staring at him and he wondered if she felt the same pull.

"Roxanne? Roxanne?! Hey earth to Roxanne!" Daniella was calling to get the angel's attention that stared at him, and now he knew this Angel's name. A girlish scream came from Minion when he had turned back to find Megamind staring at Roxanne, it made quit the scene as everyone jumped and turned to see what the commotion was about. Megamind turned to Minion wondering why he had shrieked, but his fish friend stared back at him with wide brown eyes. Then he looked at Roxanne, and back at him; like he knew what had just happened and wasn't expecting it.

"Sir! We have to go now!" Before Megamind could respond Minion grabbed his arm and Megamind looked back at the Angel still watching them. He tried to pull free but Minion kept firm hold, and mumbling. "This is bad, very very bad! I need to call the Warden; I need to get sir home! This can't end well!"

"Minion! Stop mumbling and tell me what is wrong!" His voice was sharp enough to get his attention, mainly because it also hurt and felt like his heart was being crushed to be pulled away from the Angel. Even though he continued to pull Megamind along, he said shakily. "Sir I need to get you home, the pod's data computer can explain more than I can. It will be easier to hear it from there than have I explain what has just happened."

"And what has just happened, Minion?" They were outside now far enough away, that Minion stopped and turned to face his charge, but didn't let go of him. His huge brown eyes and quivering toothy mouth made it look like he'd start crying like a proud mother.

"Sir, you've found your future mate! I never thought this would happen, what with you being the last of your kind and with a human female; but you're bound to her now." It took Megamind several seconds to register this, and he was thoroughly confused. Then again Minion did know more about his people than he did, he visited the pod more than anyone. Megamind would've visited more, but the hologram took the form of his parents, and it was painful to see them but not be able to speak to them directly or hug them. He had only gone to the pod when he had a specific enquiry. Which now he decided would have to happen to find out more of this bond Minion spoke of. At the time he just blinked and stared at Minion shocked whom pulled out a phone and called the warden, telling him that there was an emergency and they needed to cut class and return home.

Megamind started to protest to leaving, he wanted to see Roxanne and be near her, the thought of leaving school and her caused another tightening of his heart. He felt a pull from that general location to go back inside and search every class room to locate her again. Minion somehow got him to the front of the school to be picked up, and despite his best efforts to get loose and go back inside the school, he was soon dragged aboard the prison bus, with a concerned warden trying to help calm me down. Minion must have sounded panicked for the Warden to come on the prison bus to pick Megamind up. "What has happened?! Did someone attack him?! You sounded concerned Minion!"

"It's bad Mr. Warden, sir has started a bonding process with one of the students! We need to visit the pod for further details!" Minion replied still holding Megamind firmly, Megamind was nearing a panic attack the vice grip on his heart was gradually growing in pressure and the pull to return to school was overwhelming. "Sir please calm down!"

The warden came forward and put a hand on his adopted son's shoulder, the gesture had a calming effect usually the warden didn't bother with caring gestures now that Megamind was older, some of the prisoners teased him too much that he was going soft. So gestures like this were reserved for moments when he grew worried for Megamind. "Blue, son; calm down and tell me what is wrong."

"My chest feels like it is being crushed from the inside, and all I want is to go back inside and find her. It's painful!" Megamind managed to get the words out between breathless gasps, one of his hands was over his heart trying to alleviate the pain, it wasn't a heart attack, he knew that from medical books, but damn what was this?!

"Son, relax please! Try not to think about it or her; try to focus on relaxing and calming down." The warden's words helped, and he did as instructed the painful pull and ache soothed, but was still there. So Megamind focused on relaxing and trying not to think of this painful bond. He learned quickly that if he thought about or focused too much on the bond, it only made the pain worse, but if he tried to focus on other things it soothed it for a time. The painful pull would always be there, it never would die out. They returned to the prison and Megamind learned from the pod the full scale of this bond. It had not sounded as Minion made it out to be, but he still feared what would happen with the human girl.

Over the course of the school year Megamind learned as much as he could about the Angel. Her name was Roxanne Ritchie, she was hoping to become a journalist as was her best friend. They both worked for the school paper. He also learned that Metro Man was a close friend of hers, and he wanted to kill the ones that claimed they were a couple, especially Metro Man. Often he tried to get close to her, to speak to her, but always Wayne Scott was around her and that only increased as time went on. Time went on the bond became unbearable until he would see her, or try to get close to her; but always Mr. Goody-two-shoes was in the way! Then Senior year at prom happened Megamind had simply tried to get closer to her, and Wayne noticed. He may have already suspected for a while now, but that night he finally spoke up. He had pulled Megamind outside the decorated Gym and shoved him against the wall. "I know about your people's bond thingy, and you think Roxie is yours. You will never have her; I will always keep her safe from you!"

How this muscle bound thick head knew of his people's bond, Megamind didn't know but he did know that Wayne had no right to keep them apart. From the conversation that followed he learned Wayne wanted her, and was intent on severing the bond. So could anyone blame him when Wayne was named prom king, and Roxanne prom queen? Could anyone blame him for overreacting and launching the super gum bomb in the Gym? Or grabbing Roxanne and dragging her away from the Neanderthal, Wayne Scot? He knew Minion and the Warden would be disappointed in him, but what was he to do?! He couldn't let that meat head Wayne have her, not with this bond that practically crippled him when they were apart too long.

Thus it began a ten year conflict and grew worse in time: Megamind would kidnap Roxanne, and Metro Man would come and take her away. At first Megamind didn't even call Metro Man or threaten him, over time it changed to that. He would set traps and try to stop Metro Man or at least slow him down; but he still ALWAYS took her away from him. So knowing the inevitable Megamind aimed to kill him, and would call him purposely to attempt it. Could anyone blame him? For Megamind he was suffering from this bond, the only time he got a reprieve was with Roxanne nearby. It would alleviate all the pain to banter and flirt with her, but the pain was only smoothed for a time. Plus everybody believed that Metro Man and Roxanne Ritchie were a couple, it made the bond worse especially when Megamind thought about them together. It was a wonder he was not insane from this bond at this point, especially since his people usually consummated the bond within the first year of your mate being found.

Now that Megamind had killed Metro Man, there would be no one to stop him, and he could at long last have Roxanne the way it was suppose to be. He guessed people would say he was being selfish or cruel when he had claimed her as his, but none of them knew the pain he had endured for 10 long years! So yes Megamind had claimed her as his, finally and yes he would not release her. He would never allow someone to come between them again! It may seem evil, cruel, and selfish of him to keep her there with him even when he knew how she felt about it; but he wouldn't risk it! Not when he had just claimed her as his, Megamind wouldn't let someone take her away and hide her from him, not that anyone could now. It was ridiculous to be so possessive of his mate he knew, but Megamind had 10 years of pain, suffering, and longing to learn to be afraid of letting her go.

* * *

Blissful peace that was what this was the entire museum was dead quiet. No snotty kids yelling and screaming, no people asking where the bathroom was, no ridiculous fan girls gushing over the Metro Man books. Sure the Metro Man Museum was open, but no one was brave enough to venture out of their homes to visit a museum for a fallen hero. Bernard could sit back, relax, and read until time to close up. Well at least he thought he could, hearing foot steps meant someone was here, great! So much for peace and quiet, well maybe he could scare them off. Two sentences was his record for getting people to go away. Lowering the book he had been reading that was when he saw her. She looked like just another annoying gushing fan girl, so he was hoping to scare her off. Bernard tried to tell her she was in the wrong section, but when she turned around he found himself standing before a fiery spitfire. Who said she was there to research Megamind and find her friend Roxanne, of course Bernard recognised her right off. He had never thought to see Daniella Daniels ever again since High school, but here she was.

He remembered the first day he saw her in school, dressed much like she was today. Hiking boots, tight skinny jeans, and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. No make-up, not that she needed it; she was beautiful without that nasty powder and lip stick, at most she wore a light Chap Stick, or lip gloss. Her fiery dark auburn hair was straight and tied back. In high school some of the girls including the vile harpy Naomi Chambers would call her 'Dan the man'. Her light lingering perfume reached Bernard's nose; she never wore those nasty overpowering perfumes. No it was something light and lingering, he remember her friend once asked about it and he learned it was Daniella's favourite: 'Blushing cherry Blossom' . Apparently it was still her perfume of choice, and one of the few girlly things Dani did. Bernard was thrown back 10 years to her in the school library looking for a photography book while he was putting books back. That Cherry blossom perfume lightly floated over to him and pulled his attention, and when he looked up he saw her flipping through the book. Bernard was intrigued by her, she was so different from other girls. She wasn't some snooty cheer leader, or stuck popularity seeking harpy. She never tried to impress or change for anyone. But most of all she never took crap from anyone, she could defend herself and was not afraid to give her opinion. The more he learned of her the more he liked her, no one else could intrigue and surprise him like her. She acted anything but the way their peers required her to act; she rebelled against the social norm and acted the way she wanted regardless of what others thought. Such a rebellious, fiery firecracker!

Would it be wrong to say he fell in love with her? Love that silly ridiculous emotion that turned people into over emotional idiots. After senior year at prom, he had given up all hope of catching this unique girl's attention, and it only got worse. Like a bad horror movie come to life everything centred on prom. Roxanne, Daniella's best friend noticed Bernard's interest, and urged him to go to prom, and she in kind would convince Daniella to go as well. It was a mistake he had dreamt about not repeating, and wishing beyond hope to change. His sweet doting older sister Cindy urged him to go and enjoy myself, even as their drunken father told him he'd beat Bernard senseless if he went. Even now standing in front of her, Bernard wondered why he went to prom when he didn't even get to speak to her! The events of that night after going home still rattled him, and he still had nightmares about it. No he wouldn't get involved with her again, he had learned his lesson well enough, and besides Daniella didn't even recognise him! No she was only here to save her friend, Roxanne Ritchie. The last thing Bernard wanted was to involve himself when it would come to nothing again, he had lost too much that night because of Roxanne's promise. So when introductions were set aside and she asked for his help he gave her a rude comment, and was surprised to learn Daniella's personality had changed little as she gave her cold blunt reply and excused herself to resume the research alone.

Bernard returned to his station to try and ignore her, but instead he was peeking over his book at her. Aside from the obvious things that had not changed, he noticed that she was still left handed and wrote with the paper turned out and away from her. She still liked to play with her hair as she read, twisting a strand around her finger. It was like she came right out of his high school memories. He should have known she'd never trade her hiking boots for heels, or her skinny jeans for skirts. It still took his breath away how she differed from other women, and that was something he found hard to ignore. Finally it became too much, Bernard knew he might regret it but he went and got them some coffees. It was a good way to get back into contact with her. Still he would never show her any emotional response; he had grown up to hide emotions to avoid painful encounters. Old habits die hard, and he wasn't going to lower his guard with this woman. But damn it, at times she was surprising him and causing slip up after slip up.

'_Now I should have known better, I should have refused and left it at that. I should know that this would end badly and be just as painful'_. Bernard thought wanting to avoid this and slink away and remain emotionless and easily over looked to avoid what he dreaded most, but no instead the dark flame haired beauty got him to agree to help. Thus he was pulled along to help her. The more time Bernard spent with her the more he was becoming attached, it was a bad thing he knew. The mask kept dropping more and more, revealing emotions, this was very bad.

Until they stood in the rain outside the prison, and her cold words made him slip up. Well he had had a series of slips ups to be precise. It started that morning discovering her in her sleep shirt, she had stirred up all the desire he had long since buried. Then that disgusting prisoner had the nerve to grab for her, he had wanted to snap that man into tiny pieces. Lastly now she was upset at what she had learned from the pod, and Bernard expected her to give up and just accept that finding Roxanne would be impossible. Instead when asked what she would do she turned back to him. Being the amazing firecracker she had always been Dani instead came back with that sharp tongue and said exactly what she would do. However her biting words about Bernard was too much, and his temper got the better of him. Instead he ended up outside a prison kissing her in the pouring rain. To say he had wanted to kiss her for a while was a monumental understatement. So he did the last thing he wanted to do, he let go and lost control for a moment. After a moment or two his control returned and he realised he was crushing her to him, grabbing her butt, and kissing her way too hard. Even as he pulled away he saw her reddened lips they would be sore later. Even in her car with her saying it was alright, Bernard still felt ashamed about kissing her so hard. Did she not know how bad this was? How close he came to being like _his father_? This was why it was best to live life with your emotions buried so deep they never saw the light of day! Because the last time Bernard gave into his emotions and let them surface-well let's just say Bernard Dunmar made Megamind look like the Easter Bunny!

* * *

**Now for a bit of Author commentary to explain...**

**I explain a bit more on the bond and how it affects the blue villain to give a more clear perspective on why he is keeping Roxanne. Why he is so paranoid and worried someone will take her away. So because Megamind is not as evil as he acts, it would have to be a really good reason and so the whole high school incident was written. **

**Bernard's perspective is to explain why the bored and emotionless curator is aiding Daniella, I felt I had to give him a better reason to stick around otherwise his character would just leave. So there is a history there and a very real darker side to his life that is yet going to be revealed in later chapters.**

**That being said I hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to review away.**


	6. How to Rescue a Reporter

**Hello all,**

**Well here is a lengthy chapter six and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Once the rain had died down, Dani decided it was time to leave. She needed to find Megamind's lair not learn about a bond her friend might have been forced into. Even if the bond wasn't forced, did Roxanne know the full extent of this Temporal bonding Process? Driving slow to avoid accident and giving herself more time to think, Dani stared straight ahead. When the cell phone rang playing the same embarrassing song as it had that morning in her apartment. Reaching up she flicked it open, she knew it was James his image had appeared on the phone. Clicking the loud speaker button Dani spoke as calmly as possible to not alarm him. "Dani? Please tell me you got some news."

"I wish I did, James; but I don't. I received a frantic call from Roxanne last night; and she told me about some diaries. All they indicated was that Megamind's lair is somewhere in the industrial complex. I went to the prison to speak to the Warden, but he had no idea on possible ware bouts."

A lengthy pause, "Dani you sound...upset. What happened?"

Dani knew Bernard could hear the whole conversation, and she was under agreement not to speak of the pod or information from it. However that was not exactly what caused her voice to shake, that kiss had thrown her off her game. She had to try and think what to say. "James, the message on the recording. Roxanne sounded scared, it has just upset me is all."

"Roxy was scared? But she is never scared! Are you sure?"

"Yes James, I heard it first hand." Dani said softly.

James seemed to let out a lengthy shaky sigh. "Alright, I uhh put the plea in the paper, but no response. He has her and isn't coming forward. Dani what is your next step?"

"I am going to search the industrial complex for his lair." Dani stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She ignored Bernard's look as she drove.

"Dani the area is huge and dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself James." Dani argued.

"Don't go alone those abandoned buildings house all kinds of criminal activity. What if you run into Megamind?" James pleaded.

"No one else cares enough to go, and I am not taking that creep Hal! He'd be just as useful against the flu as a used snot rag." Dani answered knowing if it meant Dani would not be alone James would send Hal.

"I can't lose you both, Dani. I don't want you going alone and having god only knows what happening to you." James tried to sound firm.

"Well then if something does happen to me you can always write a paper on how useless the police are, and dedicate it to me." Dani said equally putting her foot down. Before her boss could protest further, Bernard spoke up "Like hell it will!"

The sharp words made Dani jump and literally put her foot down on the brakes. Luckily the car was on an empty deserted road heading back to the City. She stared shocked that Bernard had spoken up at all. Oh how infuriating he could be! Couldn't he decide which he wanted to be?! Emotionless bored curator? Or fierce over-protective body-guard?

"Who is that?!" James asked.

"Umm I'm Bernard Dunmar a Megamind expert helping, Miss Daniels. I will be accompanying her to find Megamind's evil lair." Bernard spoke up.

"Oh thank goodness, Dani why didn't you mention, Mr. Dunmar would be going with you?" James asked

"Because I didn't know he was going to help me look. Well until now anyway." Dani spoke up getting over her shock.

"Oh okay, well I have some transmission recordings from previous kidnappings and plot attempts, they might give some clue on the lair's location. I'll leave them with Carlos your doorman to go over tonight and you can review them."

"Great thanks James." Once the phone was off, Dani looked at Bernard with a confused and frustrated look.

"Bernard, could you-geez! Could you pick please how you want to act?! Am I going to deal with an emotionless curator tomorrow? Or are you going to shock and awe me by showing feelings? Because at the prison I seem to recall the statement that I might as well abandon Roxanne to Megamind! Then you seem to have a confused out of character moment in the parking lot and kiss me, followed closely by 'Please forget that kiss'. Do you suffer from a split personality disorder or what?!"

"I just don't want you putting yourself in danger." He said simply, "You are not going to the industrial complex alone." He said firmly folding his arms over his chest. Dani gripped the stirring wheel hard at how Bernard was trying to boss her around. What gave him the right to try and control her? He could be so infuriating and confusing! Forcing her temper down she sighed.

"Fine! You can tag along; but I am leaving in the morning for the industrial complex with or without you! And I swear if you can't stick with one personality I will find some dangerous machine of Megamind's with lasers and spikes to use on you!"

"Oh no not the lasers and spikes!" Bernard replied sarcastically.

"And a drill!" Dani growled back agitated, trying to calm herself. Why was he bothering? Ugh this was why she had a track record of how many seconds it took to scare a man away. Her best time was 5 seconds!

"In any case than I will need to drop by my apartment and pick up some things." Bernard's words interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head and had to ask him to repeat what he said, which he did.

"Wait a minute, what makes you think you are spending the night at my place?!" Dani asked agitated at what he implied.

"Well if you are leaving in the morning for the industrial complex, I don't have a working vehicle to get to you other than the bus. Also if you have to pick me up, my apartment is in the opposite direction you'd be heading." His matter-of-fact bland tone made her curse under her breathe, but then she thought about it more reasonably. With Bernard there, she would not be searching a large dangerous area all on her own. Regardless of how possessive and rude Bernard was, the help was needed and while confusing her to no end Bernard did seem to like her. Slowly her temper died out and she breathed a sigh. "Alright we will swing by your apartment so you can pick up some things, and you can have the spare room again. Does calling for pizza for dinner sound good?"

"It's tolerable." Bernard said but it didn't sound as emotionless as before. Continuing back onto the main road, the pair drove into town and stopped briefly at Bernard's apartment. It didn't take long, soon he came out with a brown duffel bag. When they reached the lobby of her apartment building the doorman Carlos spoke up. "Señorita Daniels," the Puerto Rican man spoke up, "Señor Marstein left these for you about twenty minutes ago."

Of course James said he was dropping off some video feed recordings of Megamind when he would contact Metro Man. Hopefully there would be something there to narrow the search for the evil lair. "Perfect, thank you Carlos."

"No problem Señorita Daniels." Heading up to the room with Bernard, Dani held the small box with disks in hand against her hip. The two kept an uneasy silence after all that had happened today, but internally they both wanted to say or do something. Dani ignored it; Roxanne wouldn't let things like this distract her if Dani was the one missing! No Roxanne would be doing more, and trying harder. Hell Roxanne would be scouring the city trying to find Dani if the roles were reversed and worst of all Dani knew it! She shouldn't let the curator distract her so much, what kind of friend was she to get distracted by a guy when her friend was missing?! Heading for the room, Dani unlocked the door and went in. Purposely ignoring Bernard she called and ordered pizza and garlic cheese bread. Then went to change out of her damp clothes from when she had gotten caught in the rain. When she left the room, Bernard was looking through the disks.

"Your boss does realise that Megamind moves around quit a bit when Metro Man locates his lair and hauls him off to jail. Six month old footage will be useless for the current situation." Bernard sighed keeping his tone dull.

"Yeah you've got a point, we'll start with the most recent and work our way back. Roxanne has said Megamind is predictable, so maybe we'll find a 'pattern' to his movements and where he sets up shop." Just then the pizza arrived, and Bernard set up the DVD to play the last battle between Megamind and Metro Man; which inevitably caused the heroes 'death.' Sitting down to eat the pizza Dani watched the interaction as Megamind told Metro Man he would leave 'Metrocity' or Roxanne would never be seen again. Dani stared at the image of Roxanne in her red dress as she said: 'I'm not panicking.' Her best friend had the usual air of calm even tied to that chair and being threatened with machinery in the back ground. 'We're at the abandoned observatory!'

'No! We're not! Don't listen to her she's crazy!' Megamind cried, obviously this must of been when Metro Man dashed off for the abandoned observatory; his place of death. As they ate and watched the trap sprung, Roxanne had ducked her head expecting Metro Man to crash through the roof, but...nothing.

'Oh you didn't think you were in the real observatory, did you?!' A gasp escaped Dani's lips as she realised something. Grabbing the remote she paused it and jumped up, a clue. A big fat clue had been discovered!

"That's it! Bernard, where were you when this was happening?!" Dani turned to Bernard watching her with a raised brow, then he glanced at the paused screen and back at her.

"I was inside the museum, and a child that drank a slushy too fast and ate too many nachos needed the bathroom, but didn't quit make it. Everyone volunteered me to clean up the mess. "She watched as Bernard visibly shivered at the memory. "Why? What were you doing during this?"

"James asked me to be one of the photographers for the event, but a silly fan girl that wanted to get closer to Metro man pushed into me and made me stumble. Stupid brat broke a six hundred dollar lens and rendered me unable to take pictures. I had to go back to my car to get the spare lens and by the time I got back Metro Man said his weakness was copper."

Thus the pair had missed a key fact; Roxanne had thought them in the abandoned observatory. "If Roxanne thought she was in the observatory, then the lair must look like an observatory, or have one built on it. This will make finding his lair a walk in the park, we just need to find a building that fits the description in the Industrial Complex."

Bernard nodded it was a logical sound plan, had either of them been present for the entire incident than this key piece of information could have been useful earlier on, but now at least they had a lead. They finished dinner and since they had a particular lead they didn't bother with the rest of the footage.

The awkwardness was still strong, but neither was wiling to speak up about it or the kiss, or anything remotely approaching the various incidents. For Dani, she focused on tomorrow; finding Roxanne was the priority. She already felt bad for letting herself get distracted, and refused to allow it to happen again. Instead Dani took a quick shower and went to bed to get an early start. Tomorrow they would go in search of the evil lair, and with luck they'd find Roxanne Ritchie.

* * *

A repeat of yesterday mornings events occurred, Dani got up, turned the stereo on in her sleep shirt and made a b-line for the coffee maker. Only this time she could care less about the look Bernard gave her when he caught sight of her bare shoulder and legs. She avoided looking at his face when she knew full well his eyes were running over her. _'__Hmph! Let him suffer and look all he wants! Maybe he'll ditch that emotionless mask and act like a feeling human being!'_

Dani sighed; she was being cruel and regretted it already. Besides he was helping her. There was no reason to be so cruel, but for some reason she was still mad at him. Why? That was what she was still trying to figure out as she got a cup of coffee and went about heating some leftover pizza for breakfast. Her anger was mostly focused around that kiss and him telling her to forget it. Nope she knew why she was mad, he was a distraction. He had kissed her and grabbed her, and she usually hated grabby possessive men. She also hated how he said she would not be allowed near the industrial complex alone, the nerve! Who did he think he was?! He didn't own her! Truth be told she was also mad at herself for allowing him to be such a distraction, well no more.

She focused on getting a type of breakfast and drinking her coffee and ignored him eyeing her as she looked over a map of the city. Finally she looked up to say something to Bernard and her eyes went wide. He was only wearing black pyjama bottoms, and showing off his skinny yet muscular chest. _'__DAMN IT!' _Again Bernard managed to distract her after she swore he would never do that to her again. He raised a brow waiting for her to finish what she had started to say, but her brain derailed and she completely forgot what she had been about to say. "You were saying?"

Closing her eyes to refocus she swallowed, but kept her eyes closed to not be distracted. "I ummm was saying that...it might take a day or two to locate the lair."

She quickly returned her gaze to the map to refocus her efforts, and avoided looking at Bernard. Finishing her coffee and breakfast she went to get ready to search. She picked the usual skinny black jeans, purple and black hiking boots, and chose a lacy black tank top to wear underneath a heather grey button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. It was a favoured shirt because it was comfy, and had two breast pockets. Tying her hair back she put a black KMCP 8 news cap on, she wore the cap when doing investigative journalism. Besides if she got into a fight her hair had a tendency to slip from the hair tie and get in the way; the cap helped. Soon the pair left the apartment and went on their way.

The Industrial Complex was a labyrinth of old abandoned buildings no longer used for one reason or another. The city was always fixing and repairing Megamind's damage to the city, so the buildings in this area were never repaired, maintained or given a new purpose. Thus criminals, gangs, and more importantly Megamind used the abandoned buildings to perform illegal actions. They had been driving around for about three hours when they finally spotted the building with an observatory on the roof. Pulling to a stop, Dani was about to get out when her phone went off. Seeing James' picture she flipped it open. "Yeah James what's up?"

"Hey Dani, is Hal with you?"

"Hal? No way! I sent that creep packing yesterday. Why?"

"Said creep was supposed to show up for work and has been a no show again." James said annoyed by the creepy cameraman's disappearance.

"Again?"

"Yeah he didn't show up yesterday or today, if you see him tell him he has a date to my office. He'll need a box too to clean out his garbage because he is going to be fired. I gave you time off, not him! I also told him not to bother you when he overheard that you'd be looking for Roxanne, apparently he has a hearing problem. And one I intend to fix!"

"Don't you worry James, if I see the snot nosed creep I'll tell him to head straight to your office." Dani replied, glad that the creep was going to get what he deserved for years of pestering Roxanne. When the phone call ended she noticed Bernard's raised brow.

"It is nothing, just a dream come true, apparently Hal Stewart won't be bothering Roxanne at work any more. The creep is going to be fired. Anyway let's go." The pair skirted the building until they saw a door mat 'Secret Entrance'. Bernard scoffed and shook his head, he went to put his hand against the wall and lean as he started to say. "There is no way Megamind would need such a-"

Bernard fell right through the wall, and when Dani went to grab his hand and stop his fall, she fell on top of him. "You were saying?"

"Megamind remembers everything, he never forgets." Bernard groaned, embarrassed.

"Maybe it wasn't for Megamind, but for Minion?" Dani suggested softly, "Ummm Bernard can let go of me? It is rather difficult if you are holding my waist to get up." Dani blushed as she asked to be released from the curator's arms, but he reluctantly did as she asked. Getting up she helped him to his feet and the pair proceeded slowly not seeing the red light sensor they had crossed. The place was huge with many different menacing looking inventions, the lasers, spikes, and drills were a dead give away to who invented them. Moving cautiously they came to a cleared away area with a red closed curtain, pulling the curtain back there was a lot of hanging pieces of paper on ideas or projects, and a large old leather couch. To the left was a large work station, and to the right a large wall of screens, control panels, and a swivel chair, besides that was a large rack with an assortment of ray guns. Heading for the screens she whispered to Bernard that they needed to find Roxanne. However as they neared the screens, they noticed them already on, some of the outer screens monitored key areas, but the large one in the middle was focused on them! _'__CRAP!_ Both Bernard and she seem to realize simultaneously that they were in trouble and turned to see the Brainbot 'recording' them.

"Ollo!"Came the silky voice of the super villain as he came out of the shadows, his De-gun pointed at them. As he took in both the intruders appearance that was when Roxanne cried out from upstairs locked in the room. "Dani!"

"Aha! So you must be Dani!" As Megamind spoke his De-gun pointed at Bernard fully, and knowing what would happen, Dani reacted on instinct. Rushing forward she kicked his gun out of his hand and knocked him back. But Dani wasn't the only one that knew how to defend herself, Megamind kicked his leg out and she fell to the floor. What ensued was Megamind trying to pin her, and she trying to do likewise. Meanwhile Bernard grabbed a big gold ray gun from the rack, and pointed it at Minion when he came to aid Megamind. Soon Megamind pinned Dani, but before he could do anything else Bernard called out. "Get your hands off of her!"

Seeing the gun Bernard had pointed the super villain rolled off Dani and to his feet. "No don't shoot that gun!"

"Dani, are you alright?" Bernard asked holding Megamind and Minion at gun point as Dani rolled to her feet, her KMCP cap gone and her hair loosened with stands escaping.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bernard."

"Dani! Yo-you're Dani?!" Megamind was surprised to find Dani was in fact a girl.

Dani smirked as she said bluntly, "It is short of Daniella Daniels, remember that next time you kidnap my best friend!"

"Go Dani, go get Roxanne." Bernard spoke up before Megamind could respond, and thus Dani turn and ran for the stairs to the upper level. In a narrow hall she came to the first door, and called out. "Roxanne?!"

"I am in here!" Immediately Roxanne banged against the door confirming that she was in the room. "Get me out of here!"

Dani looked for a door knob and only found a key pad, "Uhhh Roxy, do you perhaps have a door handle on your end?"

"No just a key pad!" Roxanne replied.

"Oh good! We are on the same page then!" Dani replied annoyed sarcasm leaking out.

"Megamind must have the code!" Roxanne groaned.

"I'll be right back then."

"Dani! Don't hurt him, please! He and I-Ummmm just don't hurt him!" Roxanne pleaded.

"Oh c'mon just a lil'!" Dani replied.

"No Dani, ask him nicely he might agree..."

"Oh fine I'll ask him nicely." Dani sighed and returned to the main floor. Sighing, Dani came up and gave a sweet smile. "Mr. Megamind, could you please release my friend Roxanne?"

"No."

"Roxanne, Megamind said no, and I asked nicely!" Dani called out to Roxanne, "Can I hurt him now?"

"No!" Roxanne yelled back, and then Megamind winced visibly at something Roxanne had thought. The villain shook his head to clear it. Apparently a mental conversation or argument was taking place and rather then interrupt it, Dani waited arms folded over her chest perhaps Roxanne would get him to open the door.

* * *

**Hope you all like, please submit a review. Don't worry next chapter we find out what the argument Megamind and Roxanne are having.**


End file.
